My Own Love Story with Hanazawa Rui
by lenlenxyz95
Summary: In this story, Rui is in love with Ellen, his childhood friend. However, he doesn't know about it until later she left to study abroad. Years later, the two reunited and they admitted to each other that they like each other. Read more to learn what happen. It also switches from Ellen's pov to Rui's pov. Please comment, I would love some feedback! Finally complete! :
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_Based on the 2005 Japanese Drama: Hana Yori Dango_

__**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
**

**How this story was inspired by the author?**

In this little love story, we have two new characters that I made up, it is my character, Ellen (which is the author), and my editor, Jenna along with F4 and Shizuka-san, Onee-Chan, and you shall meet many characters from the show and new characters that I made up. I decided to make up a little love story between my character Ellen and Rui Hanazawa, the mysterious prince that Tsukushi once had a crush on before she met Tsukasa because when I was watching the drama again, I was wondering what it would be like to be in a relationship with Rui. So one day in class, I was daydreaming about Rui and I being in a relationship and then this story come up. I hope you enjoy it! J

**Summary: **

In this story, Ellen and F4 have grown up together as childhood friends. The two main characters, Rui Hanazawa and Ellen, were madly in love with each other but they didn't know each other. When both of them realized that they were in love with each other, it was too late. Ellen was sent abroad to study in the America, and Rui was still in Japan. Both of them were in misery and despair. Years later, Ellen went back to Japan because she was finished with her studies and decided to come back with her parents. She attended the same school as F4, and little did she know that she was going to reunite with Rui again once she stepped into the halls of Eitoku High School. The two lovers both struggle with their own conflicts, but yet they still maintain their relationship with one another.

**Characters**

Rui Hanazawa

Ellen

Jenna

Tsukasa

Tsukushi

Sojiro

Akira-San

Shizuka-san

Onee-Chan

Tsukushi


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Please note that this is my first story that I have written so please easy it down on the comments. Please and thank you's. Editor: Miharu (jenna) lyn :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful spring day when I finally arrived at the airport on Japan. The sky was absolutely stunning and the sun was shining brightly. It wasn't too hot today unlike those other days. Smiling, I grabbed my luggage and headed towards my limousine where my chauffeur, Jack, was waiting for me patiently with a gentle smile on his face. It has been a long time since I've seen Jack and he hasn't changed one bit. Well except I can see that he is starting to grow out some gray hair, probably because he is stressed since my mother is busy around this time of year.

"Welcome home Lady Ellen!" Jack greeted happily, taking the luggage from my hands.

"Hi Jack!" I greeted back as I stretched out my arms. That flight made me quite stiff a bit and I was relived to be moving like this again. "It feels so good to be back!"

He chuckled for a brief moment before he opened the limo door for me and I entered inside.

The ride home was quiet, and I was mostly lying down on the leather seat. It doesn't really matter because I just want to rest until I get home. That long flight was long and it tired me out a bit. About an hour later Jack and I reached my mansion, the huge iron gates automatically opened by one of our guards. He gave a small bow as a sign of respectful greeting and I gave the guard a small smile as the limo entered the driveway towards my home. I looked out my window viewing the front lawn with its beautiful green grass, a fountain in the middle and many trees. There were also a lot of amazing bushes that was sculpted into many different things. I was excited to be home and I couldn't wait to get into my bed. I was extremely tired and I can hear it calling from a distance. My house is a three-story type of house and it is pretty modernized but it has a little touch of the traditional Japanese in it as well because my parents want it that way. The limo came into a stop and Jack opened the door so that I could get out. One of my servants came to my aid and got my heavy luggage after he greeted me as I entered my home for the first time in awhile.

When I arrived at the living room, I saw my mother calculating something and there were a bunch of papers surrounding her. Sitting a couple of feet away from her was her assistant, making a bunch of phone calls. My mother rarely greeted me back when I announced my arrival but I shrugged it off since she was rather busy with whatever business she was doing at this hour and I excused myself so I could unpack my things up in my room. When I entered, my room looks exactly the same since I left it. There was huge bed with silky beige colored blankets and matching pillows in a nice display. On the right side of the bed was a marbled desk with my laptop and my other things that are mostly school related. There was a huge window across my bedroom door that leads towards the balcony, which was my favorite spot. I often come out there to do some deep thinking. I dropped down my bag on the floor and went directly towards my bed. There, I saw my uniform neatly displayed and I sighed, realizing that I will be going to school tomorrow already. It wasn't that I was feeling sick but I collapsed, letting my back land on the soft mattress next to my uniform. I glanced at it and caressed the red blazer. The fabric was so soft when I rubbed it. I sighed as I stared up at the high ceiling.

A knock interrupted my thoughts suddenly. I sighed while struggling to get up.

"Who is it?" I called out.

The person that knocked just now didn't open the door. Instead, he or she replied even with the door closed.

"Dinner is ready now miss," she says. "Would you like us to prepare you something?"

I thought for a moment then said, "No thanks! I'm not that hungry right now!"

I didn't want to do anything else except rest for the remaining of the day.

The next day the sun was the first one to wake me up. But right now, I really don't want to get up this early. One of my maids came in yelling and telling me to wake up. She sure is quite strict but I know she just wants the best for me and get my education. She was like my second mother. I finally gave in and told her I was getting up and getting ready for school. Ugh, why must there be school already?

Eitoku High School, the school I'm going to attend is an elite school for rich children from rich families. A lot of these students are pretty snobby and I rarely find anyone who is actually nice. All of the students here have chauffeurs and wear extravagant accessories. I was considered wealthy because my mom manages one of the top financial corporation's of Japan along with Tsukasa's mom. Tsukasa is the leader of the feared yet respected group, the Flower 4, or F4 for short. The members of the group consist of four boys: Domyoji Tsukasa (the main leader), Hanazawa Rui, Nishikado Sojiro, and Mimasaka Akira. Here at Eitoku High School, everyone highly praises them because they belong to one of the top successful families in Japan, along with my family of course. But they are more respected than me.

Or rather, they fear them more than me.

You see, in this school, you don't want to mess with them, especially Tsukasa. If you do, say goodbye to your life once you receive that deadly red tag. It's a sign that he will send you to hell. But if you got into his good side, he has your back unless you betray him. Somehow, I was lucky enough that my mom and his mom knew each other. But, I have to be careful because Tsukasa's mom is scarier than him. But I still respect her because Tsukasa is scared of her, so that's a good laugh.

While class was in session I turned my head, looked around and spotted four empty chairs. I immediately assumed that the F4 wasn't here yet or that they decided to ditch again like always. Talk about special treatment for these guys. Classes were pretty much the same thing every day, how boring.

It was even more boring where most people bragged about everything about their lives.

"Look at this brand new bag I got!" one of the girls exclaimed excitedly and showed us a small grey colored clutch bag with small rhinestones that can rarely fit a wallet. "This is an exclusive and it hasn't been released yet! I got it for 5,000 dollars!"

_ 5,000 dollars?_ I thought. _For that piece of junk? _

"No way!" the girl next to her had her eyes widened in disbelief. "Let me see it!"

"Me too!"

I rolled my eyes at the way they act. I may be rich but I know I am not annoying like them. I got up out of my seat and exited the classroom. After all, it was our hour lunch break. Also I was suffocating by their high egos and I just had to get out of that room.

I entered into the cafeteria and I saw many of the students either hanging out, eating or both. Some of them were talking about how awesome their lives are when they're rich and some imagined the horrors of being poor. As I walked, I saw that the tables were neatly decorated with fine table clothes that has a fantastic embroidery on the ends and napkins folded into a beautiful piece of art on top of the plates, each table has a pink rose in the middle and there were stairs leading to the balcony on the right wall where F4 hangs out, watching the student body from there.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, lenlenxyz95 here! Well this is the first story/chapter I have ever written, I hope you like and please tell me how you think about it! :)**


	3. Reunited Again

**Chapter 2**

I was considering greeting them but I happen to change my mind and decided to go to the fire escape instead for some peace. When I almost reached the exit, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Hi Ellen." I heard a male voice say.

My heart was hammering into my chest and it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest any second now. I turned around, and there he was, Rui with a smirk on his face. He had changed a lot since the last time I saw him. His dark orange hair laid flat on his head, and I could see his earring peeking out on his left ear. He wore his favorite gray jacket that showed his muscle tone with gray pants, and a white tie. He looks dashing as always, I had to snap out of it because I'm staring at him too long.

"Hey Rui." I greeted back. He came over and gave me the teddy bear hug that I always loved, except this hug was even tighter than before. I laughed and hugged him back for a few seconds and attempted let go. However, it seems that he didn't want to let go yet and continued hugging me. It feels good to be in his arms again, I can breathe in deeply as his scent came entering into my nose. I guess he was wearing his brand new cologne. It suits him.

"Awe this is so adorable!" we heard a voice squeal. Rui lets go of me all of a sudden which confused me a bit and I turned around to see what was happening. I now knew why he had to let go of me at that split second because a beautiful girl with luscious dark brown hair, and gorgeous eyes came up towards us.

"Rui!" she greeted and waved at us.

Blushing, I looked behind her and saw the guys came up, and surprisingly I saw Tsukasa holding hands with another girl. That was, new. Shaking off the embarrassment, I greeted the guys one by one and gave them each a hug but they were not as long as Rui's. Tsukasa introduced me to his girlfriend, Makino Tsukushi and Rui introduced the girl who came up behind him, her name was Jenna, the girl that squealed and who was quite annoying. I smiled and shook hands with her and Tsukushi; after that, the boys led me to their private hang out spot where only F4 members and close friends, like me, Jenna, and Tsukushi, are allowed only.

It was quiet for a moment when Jenna said, "Hey, so you said your name was Ellen right?"

Smiling, I answered, "Yes."

She took out her phone and showed me a photo of Rui and me hugging at the fire escape earlier. I immediately felt my face heating up.

"This is way too cute!" she squealed excitedly. "Kodak moment!"

Then, she turned her head to Rui and said, "Rui, should we go to the plaza today?"

Rui seems to be spacing out and was staring at my direction. Was I imagining things or did Rui just look at me for a split second?

Acting as if nothing had happened, he finally answered her. "Sure, I'll go. Ellen, do you want to come with us?"

Startled by the question, I answered, "No thank you, I still have to unpack my things at home anyways. Maybe I will go with you guys next time. Thanks for the offer though."

"Aw!" Jenna sighed, disappointed. "Unpack your stuff some other time! I know a certain someone who would love for you to come."

I gave a fake laugh when she pointed her finger in Rui's direction.

"I mean you guys were totally having a beautiful moment earlier! I should have known to play romantic music!" Jenna exclaims. This girl sure does love these kinds of things I suppose.

Surprisingly, I said that as calm as possible because it seems as if my heart cannot keep calm.

"I'm sorry," I apologized before getting up. "I have to go may I be excused?"

"Oh my gosh did I do something?" Jenna freaked out. "I didn't mean to tease you but come on Ellen you and Rui look so cute together!"

I shook my head no and told them that I just needed to do something.

I smiled before I left, exiting the cafeteria.

Not knowing where anything is, I just went into an empty classroom, sat down on the floor and put my head on my knees for awhile. After awhile, I heard the door open and footsteps approaching towards my direction. I looked up to see who it is and it was just Rui. _Great, I thought to myself, out of all the people why did it have to be him? _

He smiled gently at me and scratched his head before asking me, "Can I sit here? Jenna says that I should check up on you and she can be stubborn."

I smiled weakly and simply just nodded my head and without any hesitation, he sat down next to me leaning against the wall. It seems like forever since I was this close to him. Unconsciously, I let my head rest on one of his broad shoulders and he wrapped one of his arms around me, his head rested on top of mine and we sat there in silence. It feels good being around him again; I closed my eyes for a little bit.

He broke the silence and asked me, "What's wrong?"

_Damn you, _I thought._ Here we are enjoying another beautiful moment and you just have to ruin it don't you?_

I took my time and gave Rui a sad look. I deeply sighed before I was able to answer him, "I don't know Rui," I sighed as I put my arm on his waist, seeking possible comfort from him. "It feels as if I walked into a nightmare again. I thought I was able to escape it, but it turns out I can't."

He was quiet for a little bit, and I was getting worried so I looked up at him. It turns out he was staring at me, our eyes met and they were locked.

He snapped out of it and finally answered me, "Ellen, forget the past and live in the future. It's better that way, your just hurting yourself more. I should know because the person I loved the most left me when I needed her the most. How do you think I felt?"

I shoved away from him and gave him an angry look. He simply just didn't understand, did he? I don't know what happened, but everything I kept this inside of me for the past 2 years came out. Slowly, the bottle inside my heat where my true feelings were placed was falling down and it finally crashes. My anger and despair escaped and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, who wasn't there for me when I needed him the most!" I yelled, tears forming out of my eyes. I tried to remain strong and continued to tell him what he really wanted to hear.

"Don't forget you were the one who turned your back on me first," I continued. "You left me dangling at my good-bye party; did you know how EMBARASSING that was? I can't believe this! Ugh!" I started to reassemble myself, and walked out of the room. But before I could leave, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I yelped a little when he made me face him. That pity look he gave me just wanted me to smack his pretty face. Lucky for him I remained calm and in control. I tried letting go of his grasp but his grip was too hard and he just kept holding onto me.

Suddenly, he held me close to him and his voice was muffled against my hair when he said, "Ellen, I know I'm sorry and I truly regret this. You may think that I'm just saying this because it's what you want to hear, but I'm not. I really mean it."

Pushing him away I said, "If you really mean it, then is Jenna your girlfriend?"

He couldn't answer me, he just stood there. I knew it, he was dating her. This is getting stupid, I had to leave, and I just had to. I couldn't take this anymore. I hated feeling this way.

Before he could grab my arms again, I turned towards the door and I saw Jenna standing there with a confused look on her face. And her camera phone on her hands.


	4. The Truth Was Uncovered

**Chapter 3**

Surprised, Rui stuttered, "Jenna, w-when did you get you here? D-d-d-did you hear everything? Jenna-"

Her lips tightened and she glared at him. She cut him of mid-sentence and said with her arms crossed,

"So why did you stay silence when she asked you if I was your girlfriend?"

I couldn't take this anymore, I just couldn't so I turned to Rui and said, "Rui, you aren't helping either of us so if you have an answer, you know where to find me. I knew this was a big mistake, coming back to Japan but you know life isn't fair."

"Ellen wait!" he tried to call out but I simply ignored him.

And with that, I ran out of the room and into the cafeteria. Tsukasa called out my name and told me to come over. It was just the three boys sitting there, Tsukasa's girlfriend had to leave for class.

"Oi, Ellen. Are you okay? What happened?" Sojirou asked, worried.

"Yeah are you okay? Whoever made you cry just say the word and we'll give that punk a red tag instantly so we can send him to his misery." Tsukasa cracked his knuckles, smirking.

"Everything's fine Tsukasa," I sniffed and laughed at his statement. "I just need to leave right now."

When I said that, Rui came up behind me and said, "Hey, thanks a lot Ellen. Jenna's mad at me now."

_You deserve it._ I sent a small glare.

Akira-san held Rui back and said, "Whoa there guys, what's going?"

Sojiro got up from his chair and said, "Yeah what's going on guys? This should be a happy day since we're all reunited again."

Glaring at the wall with my fists clenched and trying to keep the tears from coming back again, I said as calmly as possible, "Why don't you guys ask Rui?"

"Rui?" Tsukasa, Sojirou and Akira said in unison.

I turned my back towards them and ran away. When I was at the front of Eitoku high school, I called Jack to come pick me up from school. He was here within ten minutes. I climbed in the car and Jack asked me, "Why are you out so early? Are you okay?"

Why is everyone asking me if I'm okay or not? I hate that question now! Ugh! I answered Jack by saying, "No, I saw Rui today and things got complicated afterwards."

Jack gave a sympathetic smile through the rearview mirror and continued driving. When we got home, I see that my mom is already home. She looked up from her laptop and asked me, "How did school go today?"

I sat down at the long dining table and just collapsed on the chair, which is not very ladylike, at times like these it doesn't really matter. I looked up at my mom and when I look at her, I see me. Everyone said I look like her, luscious dark brown hair that comes all the way to her hips, beautiful big dark brown eyes, and heart-shaped lips. I answered her saying, "Mom, why did we have to move back to Japan? Is Dad going to be joining us soon?"

Smiling, she said, "You know why Ellen. And yes he will be joining us. Soon after his arrival, we will be having a dinner party so you should invite the boys to join us."

And by boys, I know she meant F4. With a big sigh, I told her I would and excused myself to go my room and did some studying even though I did not really have to do any homework considering that I left school early.

My parents were one of the four families who contributed a lot of money into the school along with Tsukasa, Rui, Sojiro, and Akira. Our parents had known each other since they were in high school, and I knew F4 since I was little because our parents would always have their annual family dinner parties. Since the boys and I always hang out with each other at the dinner parties, our parents built as a gazebo next to the pool at Tsukasa's house. Ever since then, that would always be our main spot to hang out ever since I moved to America of course.

Sitting in my room, I got a text message from Tsukasa saying:

"_Hey, come over to my place. We'll be waiting for you at the gazebo." _

I texted back saying I will be there in twenty minutes. With a sigh, I got dressed and drove to Tsukasa's house with my Mercedes Benz. When I arrived, I see their cars at the front except for Rui's. So I was thinking that Rui is not there, which is good because I do not want to see him after what happened earlier today. The door opened and Tsukasa's butler greeted me and showed me the way to the gazebo even though I knew where it was. But he was simply just doing his job.

I looked around at Tsukasa's house and everything was the same when I first stepped into his house. There was a portrait of Tsukasa's parents in the dining room over the fireplace, which is seated for probably over twenty people. The living room was simple, there was only a love seat and two couches on the side with a table in the middle. I walked passed Onee-chan's room and it was empty, so I was guessing she is still not back from her business trip yet. When the door opened to the backyard, candles were lit along the side of the pool and around the edges of the walls. A fire was going on in the middle of the gazebo, and they were sitting at their original spots. However, when I went too sat down, it turns out that my spot was occupied by Jenna. Rui was there too. I guess he was dropped off here instead. I should be mad but I guess she didn't know that was my spot.

I approached them and I became enthusiastic as much as possible when I arrived. "Hey guys, I'm here!" Hm, maybe that was a little too enthusiastic because my pitch went a little too high.

They looked up and one by one, they greeted me with their favorite bear hugs that they would always give me when I was little. However, when Rui's turn to greet me, I backed away when he was about to hug me and I raised up my hand midway. At first he stared at it but finally got the message and shook hands with me. Jenna gave me a hug and I hugged her back as well. When I thought Rui and Jenna were the last one's to greet me, it turns out that Shizuka-san is here too!

When she came up behind Rui, I was very shocked at first and then we started to squeal, and she gave me a hug. It has been a long time since I have seen her. She is like my older sister, of course Onee-chan, Tsukasa's sister, is also like my older sister too. It is good to know that she is here, because I could not have stood to be here by myself sitting next to Rui. So, I sat next to Shizuka-san and we started talking really fast.

We were talking about the fashion show she was going to be in for the Summer Fashion Show in July, and suddenly Jenna interrupted us.

"Ellen please let me explain I am not Rui's girlfriend! I mean I do like him but not that way besides he is so in love with someone else! You!"

"He is?" I raised an eyebrow, not believing her. "Yeah right, look if you're dating Rui I'm happy for you guys."

"But he told me he loves you!"

"Say what?"

"Ellen you have no idea how much venting I have to hear from him! That man was playing these sad songs on his violin EVERY SINGLE DAY! I almost painted my canvas in nothing but blue because I had the blues!"

Shizuka-san and I just stared while Jenna took a deep breath and continued, "Every day I tell him to get his ass up and confess already! But he said he already did but I didn't believe him and I kept thinking he was too chicken to admit it. I think the only reason why we seemed to be 'dating' was so that he could make you jealous or that he thought you were over him. I gave that guy a warning but did he listen? No Ma'am. I told him you're just going to end up being hurt. Actually I'm pretty sure it was Tsuaksa's idea. I absolutely don't know why or how Rui was convinced but this is all true! Why else would I be squealing and taking photos of you guys? I don't really know what happened on that day where you left but I do know this…RUI LOVES YOU, YA HEAR ME?"

Jenna's final three words made everyone turn around towards us and I was just…confused.

_Rui is in love with me? _

With that matter on the hand, I was dumbstruck by what Jenna had said and Rui was just speechless. The crickets were cricking, and I swear that everyone could hear my thoughts right now because it was absolutely quiet in the room.


	5. The Past Submerges

**Chapter 4**

I was just staring at the ground because I was trying to comprehend what Jenna had confessed to me about Rui. I mean, I already knew that he was in love with me but I didn't believe that. I was over him while I was studying in America.

At least, I think I was.

While staring at the ground, I started to remember that day of my departure to America. Also, that was the last time I ever spoke to Rui in person.

The weather was warm and sunny when I went outside the balcony and the sun smiled brightly against my face. I slowly approached the edge and propped my elbow on the rail, and just stood there, enjoying the view.

"Miss Ellen?"

I turned around and noticed Jack approaching me.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Domyouji called just now," he reported. "He told me for you to meet him and the other guys at his party tonight at 7. Don't forget to dress nicely now!"

He exited, leaving me dumbstruck. I checked my watched, and it said 5:30 p.m., at first, I really didn't want to attend this event but I changed my mind since I sometimes get bored in here so I decided to take a shower and get ready. I can't be late otherwise Tsukasa will get mad at me if I do. I left the house at around 6:45 p.m. Jack gave me a ride to the place and I arrived at Tsukasa's house on time. However, when I arrived at Tsukasa's house, there were a lot of cars parked in his driveway already. It took quite awhile before we reached Tsukasa's front door. As I approached the door, Tsukasa's butler opened the door for me and I was taken by surprise when everyone said, "Surprise!"

As the boys emerged, the crowd dispersed to make room for them. They were walking towards me with a box of gift in each pair of hands. I put a hand on my chest and I can feel my heart beating fast. I didn't really expect this at all! A smile crossed my face, and I pulled them into a group hug.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed joyfully. I was sure glad I changed my mind!

There were not a lot of people at the party, but it was fine because they were only people who are very close. F4 knows that I do not like to attend parties where I did not know half of the people there. As I was talking to one of my friend from my childhood, I was suddenly getting suffocated so I went outside for fresh air. When I walked outside, I saw Rui leaning against the rail. When he saw me, he would give me that same smirk he always gives me. Sometimes, I just want to slap that idiotic smirk of his face but he is just so damn cute and that smirk makes him more than cute!

I laughed a bit as I walked up to him; he gave me that same bear hug he always gives me. We just stood there for a couple of minutes, and he finally spoke up,

"Can I ask you question?" he asked rather shyly.

I raised my eyebrow before answering him, "Sure, go right ahead."

He had this sad look on his face when he started asking me, "Let's just say that I like this girl and she is going to leave to study abroad soon, but I can't bring myself to say that I love her. I really want too, but it's just too difficult. What should I do?"

In my head, I asked myself, _"Was he talking about me?" It couldn't be._ _Why would Rui be in love with someone like me? I'm not like Shizuka-san. I can't assume it's me or I'll just end up getting hurt. I can't take that chance. Not even a little. _

I settled myself and I answered back, "You should tell her how you feel. Otherwise she may end up falling in love with someone else and it will be too late. Sometimes, it's better to say something rather not saying anything at all. Even if it means either hurting yourself or that someone. We all need to take that heavy risk. So may I ask what is she like?"

"Well," he thought for a moment. "This girl I'm in love with is way shorter than me and a lot of people mistake her for a bratty little kid but she goes to our school. She has hair like yours and her personality is just awesome, probably the best. This girl is really pretty and she was always there for me when I needed her. She also gives out the best hugs."

"Wow," I laughed even though I was upset but I can't let him know that. I raised my hand and hit his back, teasing him. "Whoever this is, you best get up your ass and tell her already!"

"Don't have to," he grinned. "I can proudly say I already told her."

"What?" I was confused by this. Rather, dumbstruck by his comment, I was speechless and I just stood there absolutely clueless.

"Wait a minute," I finally realized. "By any chance are you talking about me?"

He smiled that wonderful smile I like, and he answered me with a kiss. I just stood there as he unexpectedly put his warm lips on mine. He tasted like apples, because he always loves to eat apples. But most of the time he grates them before eating them. After a few seconds, I gave in and wrapped my arms when I kissed him back. I absolutely wished time would just stand still just for us. For me.

A sudden phone ring interrupted us and we both let go of each other. I sighed while Rui took out his phone and I watched him taking the call.

"Yeah?" he said over the phone. "Sure, I'll come right now."

He hung up and faced me with a rather serious look on his face. What is with a sudden mood change?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sorry I have to go now," he said. "It's urgent."

"Wait what hap-"

Rui just left me alone like that without even telling me what was going on. I was furious with him, because he left me dangling here without a clue onto what is going on. He didn't even give me a hug! Apparently he just happens to be confessing almost directly towards me, gives(as well as steals) my first kiss underneath the moonlight and all of a sudden he just have to leave like that without sparring a minute telling me what happened. Reassembling myself, I went back inside and just grabbed the first cute guy I see and started dancing with him. I feel guilty for using him but at least I am not sleeping with him. I'm not that type of girl. I wanted to leave but this party was for me so I sucked it in and enjoyed as much as I can, dancing and eating the night away almost not thinking about Rui and what he said.

After the party, I went back home and continued packing my things into the luggage very furiously. At the bottom of my luggage, I saw the picture of me and Rui at the dinner party last year. I glared at the picture and just threw it against the wall, smashing the glass frame.

_Screw him, _I thought._ If he doesn't come see me tomorrow at the airport, than I don't care. _

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I was too mad at him. So mad that I feel like throwing this vase but that photo was enough.

It was already morning and I barely had any sleep last night. After I was done getting ready, my mom and I went to the airport. When I got to the airport, I saw F4 waiting for me, all except Rui. With a sigh, I gave them a big smile and gave them a hug.

Surprisingly, Tsukasa seemed a little bit sad that I was going. I said to him very teasingly, "Awe Tsukasa it's going to be okay. I'll be gone for only a year."

Pretending he isn't going to miss me, he said, "What? Who says I'm going to miss you?"

We all looked at him and laughed, even Tsukushi laughed too. I looked at Tsukushi and said, "Take care of the boys for me, yeah?"

She smiled at me and nodded.

It was time for me to leave, and we all said our final good-byes. As I was about to leave toward the door, I looked back one more time hoping to see if Rui was about to come but he didn't. I only saw the boys and Tsukushi waving me good-bye and I waved back. I was sadder than before while I was heading towards the door, to the airplane that was going to take me far away from this place. I was almost at the door when someone called my name and I looked back, but it was only Sojiro.

My eyes widened when I saw Rui standing beside him. We stared at each other for a moment. I wish I could say anything but they announced that my flight was about to leave and I had to go. Without saying a goodbye, I turned around and went back inside.

I didn't even have this chance to tell him that I love him.

But it didn't really matter now.


	6. Together Again

**Chapter 5**

I didn't notice Sojiro waving his hand in front of my face

"Earth to Ellen? He asked. "Are you okay?"

I answered back, "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you're staring out into space, that's why." And he laughs.

_Darn him._ I looked at Rui and he was still speechless.

Jenna said, "I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to say that? Because I do have a big mouth and-"

"Heck yeah you do!" Akira-san said and received a knuckle sandwich from Jenna.

"Ow!" he hissed and grabbed his arm.

"Must you agree with me you damn playboy?" she yelled.

"Well why would you admit about yourself having a big mouth?"

"Because well oh I don't know at least I tell the truth and I don't use them to charm idiotic guys like you!"

I watched the two going at it while I didn't noticed Rui getting up, grabbed my hand, and we went into the house.

"What the? Hey wait!" I yelled trying to get away but Rui's grip was way too hard.

When he let go of my hand, he stood there for awhile. As he was standing there, I just stood there looking at him. I couldn't stand this silence so I or I meant we both spoke up at the same time, "Look-"

We both apologized at the same time again and he let me speak first, "Look Rui, I really mean it when I said if you and Jenna were dating, I will be happy for you guys."

He gave a deep sigh when he finally answered me back, "I'm not dating her Ellen,"

"What?" I gasped a bit and Rui continued on, "That night before you left, I am really sorry. I mean it, and I regret leaving you there at the party. I know I shouldn't have, and I-I wish that never happened because I regret it so much but the thing is, you hurt me too. Before you left to the airport, I tried calling you so many times but you never answered back any of my calls."

I pressed my lips together because I was also at fault here too. I do remember how he called me that morning before I left, but I didn't want to because I was still mad at him and I was afraid that pain will come again.

"And the day at the airport, when you turned away, I was determined that you were going to come back to me, but you didn't. I thought I would never see you again, I thought I lost you forever. During the past few years, I have done nothing except play my violin for _hours_, hung out with the boys, and basically poured my heart to Jenna about you."

I sighed and said, "Rui, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry; we are both at faults here. If we could both return to that night of the party, we would probably be the happiest people in the world right now. But we had a misunderstanding; there was nothing we could do. " Tears started to form and I started to cry when I said, "When I figured out that I liked you, I-I didn't know what to do and when I did figured out what to do, I l-lost the most important person in my l-life."

Rui stood there looking at me and pulled me into a hug. My head was on his chest as I broke out into tears. He rested his head on top of my head and said, "We were both stupid fools who didn't know we were in love with each other."

We stood there for what seemed like eternity until cheers were screamed.

"Way to go Rui my man!" Sojirou did a fist pump as Tsukasa and Akira cheered in the background.

We broke apart, and I wiped my tears into the sleeve of my shirt. The boys went running up to Rui and clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Surprisingly, Rui was laughing and smiling too, and he was staring at me at the same time. I stared back at him too.

Shizuka-san came up behind them and said, "Congrats Ellen!"

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks, but we're not even a couple yet so don't get your hopes too high."

"Oh I don't know about that," Jenna smirked, holding up her phone. "If I send this to the media, everyone will assume you guys are official so I suggest to not denying it you two."

_I am so going to destroy that phone of hers!_

Sojirou gave a pouty face and said, "Aw don't be like that Ellen. I think you guys have been in enough pain for too long, you guys should be happy for once."

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings! The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things!" Jenna sang loudly and we all gave her a weird look.

"What?" Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Hey this is the perfect song for these two so far! I should have sang kiss the girl from The Little Mermaid to Rui so he'll actually kiss Ellen for the first time after about a year. But this works too!"

_Dang, that girl is getting on my nerves._

Rui laughed and said, "Ellen is right, don't get your hopes too high because we don't even know if we could work this out or not."

There was a voice that called behind from us, "Why don't you guys go on a date this Friday?"


	7. Undecided Love

**Chapter 6**

We all looked at once who was speaking, and it was Onee-Chan! Tsukasa looked as if he was about to faint because like Tsukushi, she could knock him out in a heartbeat.

We were standing there for about 5 minutes when Onee-Chan said, "What? I don't get any hellos or hugs?"

I ran up to her and gave her a big hug because we all haven't seen her for four years since she left, well all of us except for Jenna.

"Onee-Chan, how come you didn't call us? We would have come to the airport and picked you up!" I exclaimed.

Smiling, Onee-Chan said, "I wanted to surprise you guys. So here I am!"

Tsukasa finally got a grip from reality and said, "Oi, does mom know you're here?'

"No she doesn't Tsukasa. I'm going to greet her right now. Ignoring Tsukasa-"

"Hey, Onee-Chan!"

"I was kidding Tsukasa. Come here Tsukasa; let me get a hug from my brother." Tsukasa walked up to her and gave her a brotherly hug and she looked at the other boys and said, "You too guys and Shizuka."

They all went up to her and gave her a group hug, all except for Jenna…When they broke away from the group hug, Onee-Chan looked at Jenna and said, "Well who's this here? I'm Tsukasa's older sister; you can call me Onee-Chan."

Jenna was ignored this whole time when Onee- Chan arrived and she seemed very awkward when she answered Onee-Chan, "H-hi, my name is Jenna."

I felt pitied her because she was in the middle of all this.  
Onee-Chan laughed and said, "You don't have to be afraid of me, I don't bite."

Tsukasa mumbled, "She doesn't bite, but she does hit."

"Yup," I whispered to Jenna. "But only Tsukasa deserve it since he's a total idiot after all."

"You got that right for sure" Jenna said and we both laughed.

"What was that Tsukasa? You said you want me to hit you? Okay I will."

Onee-Chan started to walk towards Tsukasa with fists ready in the air, when Tsukasa recoiled and said, "I was kidding Onee-Chan! Why do you always have to embarrass me in front of my friends? Especially Tsukushi."

Tsukushi spoke up for once and said, "Don't you remember, I was the one who beat your ass up that first day Tsukasa."

Tsukasa walked up to Tsukushi and wrapped her arms around her waist and said, "I'm kidding, I love you Tsukushi."

"You know," Jenna said. "I heard about Tsukasa being a bully but I don't which one is scarier."

He was about to go in for a kiss when Tsukushi pulled away and said, "We'll save that for later."

When I thought everyone forgot what happened between Rui and me before, Onee-Chan turned towards me and Rui and said,

"So what's up with you guys? Did Rui finally admit he loved you?"

"Jenna happened to blurt it out before you came here." Rui groaned.

Stuttering as I spoke, "Um, well we were kind of talking when everyone interrupted us."

Onee-Chan said, "Well I'm sorry to hear that, but Rui does love you. Right Rui?"

Rui seemed to be staring out into space when he said, "Huh what?"

I looked at Rui with a sad smile, and we seemed to be in our own world for a moment before a phone call interrupted us. Jenna was looking through her bag frantically.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I have to take this call. Be right back!"

Akria-san said, "Aw look at you guys. You guys make a perfect couple."

Rui and I both said at the same time, "Shut up Akria."

Akira-san laughed and Sojirou and Tsukasa both agreed that we make a perfect couple also. Rui grabbed my hand and said, "Maybe they are right about us Ellen. We were meant for each other."

Shizuka-san said, "Let's give them some privacy guys."

Onee-Chan said, "Shizuka do you want to help me unpack?"


	8. Another Chance

Shizuka-san agreed with Onee-Chan and went up to her room. When we were finally alone, we both gave a sigh of relief. I looked at Rui and said, "Rui, I don't know about this. I mean, I like you but…" I began to say, unsure of myself.

Rui was angry when he said, "Are you doubting me? Do you doubt us Ellen? If you are, forget this whole thing then!"

I have never seen Rui so angry at me before, he always stayed calm even if he was at mad at me. Surprised, I said, "Rui, it's not that I doubt us. Well, maybe I am, but the only reason I am is because what if something happens? What if that ruins our friendship? That's the only thing I'm afraid of Rui."  
Rui stepped a little bit closer to me and said, "Ellen, no matter what happens between us, I will always be there for you."

I put one of my hands on Rui's chest and the other around his waist as I said, "Rui, I will do the same for you. So how about we try to forget the past and start anew again?"

Rui smiled and said, "I agree with that."

We heard footsteps walking towards us and it was Jenna, "Aw look at you guys, so cute with each other! Now what did I say Ellen? You are so very welcome!"

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you Jenna. Are you going somewhere?"

Jenna sighed and said, "Yes, I have to go. Family problem."

Rui said, "Is everything okay?"

Jenna had a distant look in her face when she said,

"Oh yeah everything is fine Rui. Sorry for the interruption, I need to go right now. You know how these people are strict about time."

Rui was at first not sure about her but his eyebrows pulled together and he said, "Alright."

Jenna smiled and said, "Bye guys! Good luck!"

She walked out of the room and I looked up at Rui.

"Are you okay Rui?"

He looked at me and said, "I'm fine. So anyways, should we try this?"

Onee-Chan and Shizuka-san entered the room and both said at the same time, "You should do it Ellen!"

I laughed and said, "I guess we could try this out." I added very sarcastically, "And if it doesn't work out, I'm going to blame it on Onee-Chan and Shizuka-san."  
They laugh and Shizuka-san said, "Hey, we're just trying to help you guys out here. No need to put the blame on us."

I said with a pouty face, "I'm kidding, love you guys."  
They both blew a kiss towards us and said, "We know."

At that moment, my phone rang and it was from my mom, "Excuse me for a moment."

I walked out of the room and said, "Hello mom? Mom?"

She was scaring me because she didn't answer me back. Finally, she said, "Everything is fine honey, please come home right now. It is urgent, and need to be taken care of right away."

Confused, I said, "Alright I'll see you at home than. Goodbye."

I walked back inside and Rui was at the door. He asked me, "Is everything alright Ellen?"

Still confused, I said, "I don't know…but my mom said it's urgent."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Please?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

Before we left, we went to the gazebo and told the boys and Tsukushi we were leaving.

"Aren't you guys a little too young to go to the next level already?" Akira yelled and I turned beet red.

"Shut up Akira!" I yelled out before rushing out of the place.


	9. The Blurry Past

**Chapter 8**

When I walked into the doorway of my house, I saw my mom at the head of the table and she was crying into her handkerchief. I ran up to her and asked her, "What's wrong mom?"

She had a look of sadness with a hint of grief and I was trying to wait patiently for my answer as Rui had a worried look and put his hands on top of my shoulders.

"It's your dad." She sniffed. "He-

"He what mom?" I interrupted. "What happened dad? Is he okay?"

"I'm fine dear." My eyes widened at the familiar voice. I turned around and a man around his 30's, with dark brown hair and eyes appeared with a small smile on his face. He had dimples, and he was very tall like me. In a way, I resemble both of my parents.

"Daddy!" I yelled excitedly like a little girl and threw my arms, hugging him.

"Hi sweetie," my dad hugged me back and tightly I may add. "Oh my little girl is not little anymore!"

"I thought something bad happened!" I exclaimed before I glared towards my mom. "Thanks a lot, mother."

"Sorry darling, you know I love you though right?" she smirked.

"Yes I do mom." I laughed as my mom joined us.

My mom and I both said, "We miss you so much."

"I miss you guys both."

"Well this sure is a pretty picture. What a happy family"

Suddenly, I remembered Rui was here with us and we broke our little family love fest

"Ah Rui!" My dad opened his arms wide. "Come, come join in!"

Rui laughed and said, "Um that's fine. I'll leave now."

"Oh come on Rui," I laughed, grabbing his hand. "You know you wanna join us!"

"Ah alrite!" he agreed and we all hugged again.

After we broke apart, my dad asked Rui,

"How are you son?"

My dad always thought Rui as his own son since I was their only daughter. It could be lonely around here sometimes, but that's always why I hang out with the boys. My parents had a son once, but it's too soon to reveal him. Anyways, all four of us went to the backyard and sat down.

My dad had a big grin, and he said, "So are you and Rui together now Ellen?"

I gave a quick look at Rui and said, "We're slowly figuring out, but we're going out on a date this Friday."

"Ah young love. We were like that too, your mom and I."

"Dad, please do not go into details. We both heard that story a lot of times."

"I think Rui does."

Rui gave a little laugh and said, "Well I won't mind hearing it but not to be rude sir, but I agree with Ellen."

"Alright than, we won't tell you."

After an hour of catching up with my dad, Rui had to go home and I walked him out to his car. We just stood there for awhile holding hands and looking at our feet, when I said, "I'm sorry you had to stay. You could have gone home when you had the chance."

"Its fine, I enjoyed staying and talking with your dad. I already feel like I'm a part of your family."

I laughed and said, "Rui, don't you already know? You ARE a part of my family. My dad already thinks of you as his own son, and my mom is practically planning out our engagement and everything."

Rui laughed and he kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight. I stood there for awhile as he rode into the night. I went inside and got ready for bed. Before I walked up the stairs I heard my parents talking so I stopped midway and listened to them, I know it isn't right but I heard them talking about me and Rui.

My dad was talking when my mom interrupted him and she said, "They make such a perfect couple but I'm afraid she will get hurt again once she knows."

"Honey, they are just young adults trying to figure out what is going on. You need to give them some time. Anyways, we've been gone for awhile and during that time, Ellen was just depressed the whole time. Remember that?"

I could just picture my mom pressing her lips together, that was another thing my mom and I had in common, we always pressed our lips together whenever someone was right or when we are trying to remember something.

"Yes dear, I remember that but…"

"No buts honey, if we want our daughter to be happy than we must give her that. If not, than we will probably regret it for the rest of our life. I bet you she still blames herself because of what happened to our son."

My mom gave a sigh and said, "I don't blame her for anything at all, and she shouldn't blame herself because of what happened to our son. It just happened. And of course I want her to be happy, I'm glad that Rui is with her again but I just don't know if Rui will be the one to give her the happiness or not."

"Do you doubt them honey? I'm sure they will find a way to work it out somehow."

My mom gave a sigh again and said, "I know, I'm just glad you are back again."

"I am too."

After that, I went upstairs and closed my bedroom door quietly so that my parents didn't know I eavesdropped on them.

"Miss Ellen? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"Oh Jack," I sighed. "Yeah I guess I should get going now."

I got ready for bed when I suddenly remembered that I had to study for my math quiz tomorrow. I may not go to school sometimes, but I do try to keep up with my grades even though it was not really mandatory. Unlike the boys, I try to do my best in school and actually care for my education. All of them have a future, which is to inherit their parents' company. However, I do not wish to inherit my parent's company, which was supposed to by my brother's position. I was only doing this to please my parents. And this was my brother's last wish for me.

The next day I went to school, the boys were waiting for me at the front with the limousine door opened, this was unexpected. On the car ride to school, we sat in our usual spots but this time, I'm just sitting way closer to Rui than I should considering the fact that Akira-san and Sojiro was basically squishing us together.

Rui laughed and said, "Um, hey guys, we may be going out but you don't have to squish us together. You know that right?"

Akira-s and Sojiro both looked at each other and laughed. They finally gave us some space, and we both relaxed a little bit. After that, I leaned my head against Rui's shoulder and just sat there thinking about that day when the accident happened. This was way before I met Rui or the other guys; I was about ten years old when the accident happened. Since my brother and I played baseball together a lot, I started getting better at it. We were just playing a friendly game of catch when I accidentally threw the ball too hard and the ball went into the streets.

I remembered my younger version of myself saying, "It's okay Alex, I'll go get it."

My brother insisted, "No its fine sis, I'll go get it for you since I'm closer."

"No I don't think you should do that Alex." I said nervously because I had a bad feeling if he decides to go after the ball.

"Don't worry!" Alex hesitated before he headed towards to the road trying to retrieve the ball. Just then, I saw a blank car with tinted windows driving towards my brother, I tried calling his name but no words were able to form in my mouth. I saw the car trying to stop but whoever it was, hit the brakes a little too late and slammed into the pole. The driver already hit my brother, what could be worse than this?

"Alex!" I yelled and ran towards him. My parents heard me and wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" My mom yelled while my dad ran at the same direction as me.

When I arrived at the scene, I suddenly felt as if my feet were nailed to the ground when I saw my brother lying on the ground on his stomach, part of the road was drenched in blood. The hit my brother took was a fatal one.

"Ellen!" my dad came over to my aid and saw Alex on the ground. He too had a shocked look on his face.

"D-dad!" I choked out. "A-A-Alex he-"

"Shh," my dad said gently before he pulled me towards him. "Don't look now."

I started to go numb when my dad held me while I sobbed. While I sobbed, my dad got out his phone and called for an ambulance. He told me not to look but I don't have to. That image is stuck in my head. A few minutes later, the ambulance came and the paramedics tried to revive him but one of them said it was too late. That hit damaged his brain too much and he lost too much blood right away. As much as my parents pleaded, they simply just said they were sorry. After the incident, I just lost it. I didn't know what in the world I would do without my brother, we were always together since my parents were always at work and we had the big mansion to ourselves.


	10. Let the Pageant Begin!

**Chapter 9**

When we arrived at Eitoku High the following day, my chauffer parked the car towards the side before getting out of the car in order to open the car door for Rui and me. When Jack kindly opened the door, Rui was let out first before me. Rui smiles as he held out his hand and grabbed mine as we entered the school. Already people are giving looks and most of them are not a good one. I notice people whispering as if it's bad if I am going out with Rui right now.

People just can't stop gossiping these days.

Waiting for us inside the cafeteria are our peers cheering for us. I blushed a little and looked at Rui who gave me a smile.

We were blocked by these three high class looking girls with a nasty look on their faces behind those smiles of theirs. Their uniforms look illegal but since this is a school for the rich, I guess whatever 'makeover' they do with the uniform is approved. I don't know really but I do know that these girls are what they call themselves the ultimate fans.

An annoying trio if I must add. I can already tell from their faces that this cannot look good.

"What do you girls want?" Rui asks as polite as possible. He's not the type to be rude. Or maybe too rude? He's basically the opposite of Tsukasa.

"Oh Rui who is she?" one of the girls asked in a flirtatious tone. I remember Jenna telling me about these girls and how they put on such an act. The three gave me a suspicious look and I got pretty nervous. Tsukushi also told me that these girls are nothing but fake.

Tsukasa came by and pushed the girls harshly aside and said, "Back of girls, Rui is taken."

The girl in the middle made a pouty face and said, "Tsukasa why are so mean to us?"

"Yeah!" the one on her right said, "We didn't-

Annoyed, he said, "Shut up you annoying hags!"

She started to cry in a melodramatic way and the other two girls comforted her.

"Aw Tsukasa," I saw Jenna came by. "You scared those three already?"

The girl stopped her 'river of tears' and flashed a smile at Jenna.

"Aww isn't she the sweetest!"

Jenna rolled her eyes before somehow turning on a side I've never seen before.

"Oh shut it you wannabes!" she yelled making everyone gasp. And here I thought she's nice. "I wanted to be the one making you hags cry so leave and don't you dare bother these two or I will do the unthinkable that you won't even think about it!"

"What did she just say?" the girl in the middle asked.

"Who knows?" the other said giving Jenna a dirty look.

"Let's just get the heck out of here."

Finally, the girls strutted away leaving the four of us alone.

"So I see you guys decided to try it out," Jenna says. "And just in time too! I already booked a place!"

Rui said in a shocking tone, "Already? Wow Jenna you sure do work fast."

Jenna smiled at Rui while looking at her nails.

"You know me Rui," she says. "Also you forgot my family owns a few restaurants in the city so it was easy as pie! Speaking of pie, I'll be right back! On second thought, I'm not much of a big fan of pie so I'll call for some cake! Do you guys want some?"

We all shook our heads and Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well suit yourselves!" Jenna said before going on her cell and left.

Moments after Jenna left, I heard someone call our name behind us and it was Onee-Chan and Shizuka-san. Everybody went silent all of a sudden for a moment and then I finally let go of Rui's hand at once to greet them.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?"

Shizuka-san said, "Oh we're here to announce the Miss Teen Japan Beauty Pageant silly."

"Miss Teen Japan Beauty Pageant? What's that?"

Tsukasa laughed out loud and said, "You don't know Ellen? It's where ten teenagers get chosen to participate in the pageant and they will be judged based on their skills and knowledge based on different subjects such as…"

And which one of us here doesn't know about the pageant? I said to myself as Tsukasa was staring blankly into space.

Sojiro looked at Tsukasa, took his place and began to tell me what is in the pageant, "Such as cooking, playing the piano, speaking different languages; you know stuff like that which I'm sure you're good at."

I laughed and said, "Please Sojiro, I don't think I'm not as good as Onee-Chan and Shizuka-san here."

Onee-Chan and Shizuka-san said, "Oh Ellen, you're too generous."

The three annoying girls who somewhat came back into the scene said, "Ellen, you will win for sure! You have all of our support!"

"Gee, thanks!" I gritted as they all waved goodbye.

Rui smiled at me and gave my hand a little squeeze before he said, "I support you the most Ellen. You should enter the contest."

I smiled at Rui and said, "Who said I was entering the beauty pageant?"

Everybody was dumbstruck by my comment and said, "What! Why not?"

I laughed and said, "I'm kidding." I turned to Onee-Chan and Shizuka-san. "So where do I sign up?"

Onee-Chan laughed and said, "Well we are going to have to announce at the assembly at lunch."

"Oh right, okay."

The bell rang for first period and I gave Rui a peck on the cheek before I went to class. I let go of Rui's hand but he held me back. I looked at Rui and said, "Rui, I need to go class now. I'll talk to you later."

He gave me a pouty face and said, "Can't you just skip class for today?"

I laughed and said, "I would if I could but I have two tests to take today and I am not skipping out on it because I stayed up really late just to study for it."

"Please Ellen."

I poked him lightly on the cheek and said, "We could go to the plaza later to have lunch."

He gave a long sigh and said, "Fine. I'll miss you."

I smiled at him and said, "I'll miss you too. And please don't pout again, it doesn't really look good on you no offense."

Rui laughed before giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I ran to class because I was going to be late. _Grr, darn him for making me late to class. _When the bell rang for lunch, we all gathered at the cafeteria because Onee-Chan and Shizuka-san will be announcing the beauty pageant. They were standing on the F4's balcony and waiting for us to quiet down. The boys, Jenna, Tsukushi, and I all settled down at our normal seats on the balcony and waited patiently for Onee-Chan and Shizuka-san to make the announcement.

Once everyone had settled down, Onee-Chan smiled and said, "As you know, the Miss Teen Japan Beauty Pageant is finally here again!"

Everybody gave a loud cheer and clap. Onee-Chan had to wait for a little while so she can continue again. "This pageant will judge you based on your special skills and knowledge. In previous years, the judges have judged us based on our cooking skills, instrumental skills, and I believe last year they tested us on how good are with kids. Right Tsukushi?"

She smiled and said, "That's right. It was tough at first, but I finally got a way around with the kids and we had fun." All the girls looked at one another with excitement.

Shizuka-san said, "The judges have different surprises around each corner and this year they will judge you on…"  
Onee-Chan nudged Shizuka-san in the elbow and said, "Shizuka, we're not allowed to them what the judges have in store for them."

Shizuka-san covered her mouth with her hand and said, "Oops, my bad guys. Anyways, girls who are interested to enter the beauty pageant must go to the convention center to sign up. At the convention center, there will be four tables set up in front of the convention center and you must sign up."

Onee-Chan said, "You have two weeks to sign up, and after that you have one week to prepare for the beauty pageant."

Onee-Chan, Shizuka-san, Tsukushi said, "Good luck to all of you!"


	11. Rui's Fiancee?

**Chapter 10**

After they finished with the announcement, Rui nudged me and said, "So how about that lunch date Ellen? I'm starving!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, "Fine. Let's go."

The limousine was outside for us and the driver opened the door for us to go inside. During the ride there, I was leaning against Rui's chest and he had one of his arms around me with his hand linked into mine. This is the first time I have truly felt happy to be here with him, instead of being angry at him. I looked at Rui and smiled at him.

Rui broke the silence and said, "Are you really going to enter that pageant Ellen?"

I pressed my lips together and said, "Mm I don't know, it's really not my thing but I guess I could go for it?"

He looked at me and said, "If you don't want to do it, you don't have to but if you do enter it I will always support you and help you."

I smiled at him and said, "I know you will."

We went back to utter silence until the car arrived at the plaza. The chauffeur opened the door and we both got out. I looked back at Rui and said, "Hey Rui, since the convention center is just down the block, we should go sign up for the beauty pageant after lunch."

"Sure."

Lunch was peaceful and it felt like the old days again except we were holding hands the whole time. After lunch, we walked down to the convention center to sign up for the pageant. The line wasn't too bad, but it was still long. When we were finally at the table, Onee-Chan and Shizuka- san was there! I didn't know they were going to be here!

Shizuka-san smiled at me and said, "Hello, are you here to sign up for the Miss Teen Japan Beauty Pageant?"

I smiled at her and said, "Yes."

"Okay, please fill out this application and we need a head shot of you. After you have completed the application and have your head shot, you can return to Tsukasa's mother. She is the lady in black over there, and she is in charge of the beauty pageant this year."

She gave me the application and she said, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

We were heading to the car when a tall, thin girl with short brown hair bumped into me. She turned around and was about to apologize but froze in mid-sentence when she saw Rui. Rui looked as surprised at her.

The girl stuttered as she spoke, "R-Rui?"

Rui just stood there and he was speechless. I looked from the girl to Rui and back again. _Who is this girl? How did she know Rui? Why is Rui so surprised when he saw her?_

I looked at Rui and said, "Do you know her?"

He finally broke out of his trance and looked at me and said, "Huh? Oh yeah, she's just a…friend of mine."

The girl was surprised by his response and said, "Oh yeah we're just friends. So what are you doing here Rui?"

He looked as if he had seen a ghost and said, "My girlfriend, Ellen, is here to sign up for the beauty pageant. Are you here to sign up for the beauty pageant too?"

Her eyes widen when he said the word 'girlfriend' and she said, "Yeah. I guess we're both in the competition than. Good luck Ellen. By the way, my name is Aya. I entered this contest before and I won! But my fellow competitor, Makino Tsukushi was really great as well! She won the hearts of the audience even though I won the trophy."

I quietly said, "Hi Aya. And oh I see well, good luck to you this year!"

"Well got to go!" Aya smiled and waved at us before she left.

After that Rui and I went to the car to drive back to school. As we waited, I looked at Rui confused. I couldn't stand this silence any longer so I asked him, "Are you okay Rui?"

He seemed to still be in a trance and too distracted ever since we saw Aya

"Rui?"

Nothing. I decided to poke his side to 'break the spell.'

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah of course why wouldn't I be?"

I gave a nervous laugh to try to break this awkwardness and said, "Are you sure? You look like as if you seen a ghost since we saw Aya."

He patted my hand said, "I'm fine. I was surprised to see Aya here, considering that I haven't seen her for two years. I thought she would still be over in France."

Shocked at what he said, I said, "Oh. How did you meet her?"

"My dad had this business party, and one of the business owners's brought his daughter to the party and we were the only children at the party."

I started to get suspicious at Rui but I just smiled at him and said, "Oh that's cool. At least you had someone to talk to other than the old people only wanting to talk business and what your plans for the future will be."

He gave a small smile and said, "Yeah."

After that, it was just awkward so I leaned against the window and looked outside. I gave a long sigh and finally close my eyes. I felt Rui touch my hand, but I immediately flinched away.

I don't know why I did that, but I did. I guess I was uncomfortably jealous that Rui was talking to another girl and that is unlike me.

I opened my eyes and saw Rui's sad expression again, and he said, "Is there something wrong Ellen?"

I tried my best to hide my jealousy and said, "Everything's fine Rui."

I grabbed his hand and leaned against Rui's shoulder. The ride back home was quiet and I'm glad it was. I didn't want to talk about what happened back there; I didn't even know what to talk about. When we arrived at Tsukasa's house, the boys were playing pool and the girls were sitting there and talking. We walked into the room and Akira looked up and said, "Aw how come you guys look so gloomy? Did we get into fight again?"

Rui laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder and said, "No, we didn't get into a fight Akira."

I quickly released Rui's hand and went over to where the girls were sitting. Jenna looked up at me and said, "What's wrong Ellen? You seem…troubled."

_Dang, she sure does know me._

I looked at Rui and found that he was looking at me and I turned around and said, "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

Jenna raised her eyebrows in disbelief and said, "The tone of your voice. What happened?"

"Oh, um, I'm not feeling too well it must be from something I ate at lunch."

Tsukasa gasped and put one hand on his stomach and looked at me. While Sojiro on the other hand, looked at Tsukasa's stomach then at me. He slowly walked up at me and said, "A-are you pregnant Ellen! How could you guys! Rui was supposed to be mine!"

I playfully slapped Sojiro in the arm and said, "Oh please Sojiro."

"Oh don't worry," I laughed. "I think I may have eaten too fast and we didn't really rest for a few moments cuz we signed up for the pageant afterwards."

Rui came up to me and put his arm around my waist and said with a worry voice, "Is something wrong?"

I lightly pushed his arm away from me and said, "Nothing Rui. I'm going to go home now."

He looked at me and asked, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"When did your car got here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I can get my driver to drop it off here at school."

"No, it's okay Rui. I'll have Jack pick me up."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and got my phone to call Jack. I quickly left the room, and waited for Jack outside. While I was waiting for Jack, I heard the door open and hoped it wasn't Rui. When I turned around, I was surprised to see Akira standing there. He came up to me and smiled.

"Is everything okay?"

For some reason, I didn't want to lie to him so I said,

"No, not really."  
He raised an eyebrow and said, "What's wrong? Did something happen at lunch between you and Rui? Oh m gosh! You guys gave up your virginities already on your first lunch date! I knew it! And now you feel like regretting it?" He put his hand to his mouth in mock surprise.

"No!" I smacked him for being such an idiot.

"I'm kidding!" Akira held his shoulder. "Man you really can punch!"

"You deserve it." I murmured.

I paused for a while before I spoke again, "Well nothing happened between us…I guess. But after we went to get the application to sign up for the beauty pageant, we met Rui's friend, Aya. You should have seen Rui's face; he looked shocked to see her there."

Akira just stared at me and I raised an eyebrow at him. He finally spoke up and said, "Do you really want to know who Aya is?"

Confused at his question, I just looked at him as he spoke. "Okay than. Aya is not really Rui's friend. She's his fiancée."

I tried to soak in this new information that Akira had told me and I said, "What? F-fiancée? But he's going out with me."

He smiled at me sadly and said, "Remember how Rui left you at the going away party before you left to America?" A throbbing pain in my heart as I remembered that day. I nodded my head and he sighed and continued. "After you left, Rui told us that his parents are trying to set him up with this other guy named Aya because they know you were going to leave him."

I felt my heart was about to break, just like it did that night at the party years ago. Akira continued his story, "Rui waited for two years, and yet no you. There was Jenna, but she only considered him as an older brother and Jenna was somewhat persuasive about not making her and Rui to be future husband and wife. So his dad asked the owner of this really big business Company to bring his daughter to the business party. At the party, Rui's dad practically begged him to dance with the daughter so Rui obliged. You should have seen Rui; he did not look happy one bit.

"After the party, the boys and I were guessing that Rui's parents are going to set up a date for Rui and Aya. A few days after that, the two families met up and Aya and Rui started to get a little closer to each other. His parents were happy to see that Aya and Rui are getting along, but they can't tell that Rui was not truly happy. We were hanging out at the gazebo with Aya and Rui, and when Aya went to the restroom, I asked him if he has forgotten about you."

_**He looked at me with a sad face and said, 'I can trust you right Akira?'**_

_** I raised an eyebrow at him and said, 'Sure you can. You know we're close buddies.'**_

_** 'Well than to tell you the truth, I haven't forgotten about her. The only reason why I am doing this is because of my parents. I know they want me to be happy and they are trying to get Aya and me together, but the only person I am thinking about right now is Ellen. I wish I could turn back time and tell her that I love her, but that's impossible. I don't know what to do now, I've been waiting for Ellen to come back for two years now and yet I see no sign of her.'**_

_** 'Rui, if you truly love her, why don't you come see her in America than?'**_

_** He looked at me as if I had saved just saved him from despair. 'Do you really think I should? But how can I after that?'**_

_** 'Yeah you should Rui, before it's too late.'**_

_** He sighed and said, 'I don't know. What do I do about Aya then? My parents are going to announce our engagement soon.'**_

_** I was shocked and said, 'Whoa whoa, engagement? But you guys just met, how can you be engaged already?'**_

_** 'I know, but I made a promise with my parent that I would agree to marry someone if Ellen doesn't come back.'**_

_** 'But-'**_

_** 'I know what you're going to say, you're going to say: 'If you love Ellen, why don't you chase after her?' The thing with my parents is that, they don't really like Ellen's family because of a business affair a couple of years ago. My parent's business was about to collapse and they went to her parent's for help but they refused to help them but I do not know what the reason was. Ever since then, my parent's didn't like them but I have a feeling there was something more that happened between our parents.'**_

_** 'So you have to go along with this engagement than? If Ellen finds out about this, she is going to be hurt.'**_

_** He gave a long sigh and said, 'I know.'**_

A few days later Rui's parent's announced Aya and Rui's engagement and that it will take place after Aya had finished with her studying oversees. It was rumored that she was studying at Harvard to become a lawyer. Rui had no choice but to bare with this. Since she's going to here in Japan, I'm guessing she is done with her studying."

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say or do. My body was numb, and I felt like breaking down. _Why didn't Rui tell me this? Why? _Goosebumps were forming on my arms, but it wasn't even cold. We both heard footsteps from behind us and we turned around to see it was Rui.

"Rui." We both said.


	12. The Betrayal

**Chapter 11**

Rui was just standing there leaning against the door, his hands in his pockets and he had a monotone, calm look on his face like always.

Akira was still shocked when he said, "Did you hear everything I said?"

Without saying anything, he simply nodded his head. Akira and I looked at each other with disbelief. Rui continued to stand there as the car had pulled up to the front of the house. The car door opened, and Jack was standing there.

"Hello Miss Ellen, my apologies for being so late. Your mother had some business to do, and she told me to send you a message saying that she will be staying late because she will be working with Tsukasa's mother on the pageant."

I turned to Jack and said, "Okay Jack thanks." I looked back at Rui and we locked eyes for a minute, but we said nothing to each other. "I guess I'll be going then Akira. See you later. Bye Rui."

Akira was standing there with his hands in his pockets and was playing with the gravel with his shoes; he looked up, and said, "Huh? Oh yeah I'll see you later. Remember, we're meeting up during the weekends to prepare for the pageant."

"You guys already discussed this?"  
"Yeah. Remember to be there at ten o'clock in the morning."

"Okay, see you." I looked at the door, but Rui wasn't there anymore so I looked at Akira and he gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, it will be okay."

I gave him a sad smile and said, "I hope so."

After that, Jack opened the door for me and I got into the car. During the car ride, Jack looked at me from the rearview mirror and asked me, "Is everything okay Miss Ellen?"

I sighed and said, "No, not really. Everything is complicated again with Rui."

Jack gave me a reassuring smile and said, "It will be okay, I'm sure whatever happens, Rui will come to an understanding later. He always does."

I looked out at the window and said, "I know he will."

But I was hoping that he could have at least told me about Aya. I don't know how I should feel right now. Hurt? Angry? Betrayed maybe?

Possibly all of the above.

We arrived home and I received a text from Rui saying:

_I want to make up today for you, I don't want to apologize in text but my meet me at the top of Tokyo Tower at five o'clock this Friday, I want to talk to you about something. When you arrive there, there will be a bodyguard waiting for you at the entrance of the elevator leading up to the tower room. I'll explain everything._

I think I read the text a million times because I didn't know if this was real or not. After that, I went to go take a shower and did a little studying because Jenna gave me the homework for today before I left Tsukasa's house. When I finished with my homework, I went to bed but I couldn't sleep. I was sinking in what Akira had told me today about Aya. It would be better if Rui told me himself because I wouldn't be that mad at him, but I just didn't get why he wouldn't tell me about Aya in the first place. I guess it was because we lost touch after I left Japan, but still…Akira told me that he wasn't that happy but why does my heart feel heavy? I wanted to cry but no tears were able to come out. So my eyelids started to become heavy and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep, hoping that there will be a better tomorrow.

When I woke up, it was already morning. I slowly got dressed for school because I didn't really feel like going to school. I had two options: I either go to school or stay home and pretend to be sick, but if I stayed home and pretended to be sick my maid will know that I will be faking it because even if I was sick I would still go to school anyways. I was sulking around, and before I knew it I was the car to go to school. When I arrived at school, there was a lot of squealing in the cafeteria and I went into the cafeteria to see what is going. There she was, smiling and talking to Rui as if she's _his_ boyfriend. _This is getting ridiculous; I need to get out of here. _

But I can't get my feet to move. It's like they're making me watch this. I could pretend to not see this but it was completely hard for me. They were right in front of me. I can't blame Rui if he doesn't make her let go. He's too polite in my opinion.

I heard Yukiro, the leader of the three annoying girls, said, "You guys are engaged! How is this possible? I thought Rui is going out with Ellen?"

Aya laughed and said, "I think you guys made a mistake then. Rui and I made a promise with each other two years ago that once I finished with my studies overbroad than we would get married."

Yuki gasped and said, "How romantic! You make the perfect girl for Rui!"

I clenched my fist and put my left hand over my heart because it was starting to ache again. I had to get out of here quickly before anyone caught me. Aya saw me before I could flinch and she has that evil smirk on her face like she already won the battle. What's worse was that she was clingy to Rui than before.

"Hi Ellen!" she waved at me. Rui was then looking at my direction and I believe he noticed that I look angry even if I didn't show it.

I clenched my fist even harder when she called my name. I turned around and slowly calm myself before I put on the best performance I could, "Aya! Hey there, I heard you and Rui were getting engaged?"

She had a tight smile on and she knew I knew what was going on. "Thanks Ellen! Here's an invitation to our wedding, and you get the best seat in front of the house too!"  
Confused, I said, "Really?"

How is this even possible? But I guess their parents want them married as soon as possible. And maybe this is why my parents didn't want me to be with Rui because he was engaged.

She seemed too cheerful, "Yeah, you're going to be my bridesmaid! So be sure to be at the bridal's shop at the plaza on Friday at six!"

My heart started to beat faster and I was perplexed when she said that. Friday at six? But Rui wanted to meet me at 5. So what's going on?

I was stuttering when I said, "Oh…um, okay than."

When I look at Rui, he was just _standing _there looking at the ground like a pathetic loser. How could he do this to us? I thought I trusted him. Tsukasa came up behind me and said, "Oi, what do you think you're doing Aya?"

She sounded too innocent when she said, "What are you talking about Tsukasa? I'm just giving Ellen the invitation to Rui and my wedding."

Sojiro scoffed and said, "He's not talking about your wedding. He's talking about how you are trying to ruin Ellen and Rui's relationship."

I think my veins are going to pop when I squeezed them harder. I turned to Sojiro and said, "What are you talking about Sojiro? What relationship? We have no relationship; we're just trying to see if we can go out. Nothing official is happening. I'm happy for Rui! He is my best friend after all and I'm glad that he's finally with someone that is suitable for him and I'm glad to know his parents are okay with it."

Rui looked at me with disbelief and Aya had her mouth wide opened, _that did it._ But when Rui spoke up, it surprised all of us. "Can you guys knock it off? Aya isn't doing anything at all so leave her alone. Ellen thank you for agreeing to our marriage, you are probably the first one today who actually congratulated us unlike the rest of them."

Okay now that did it, how could he hurt his friends when he is supposed to be hurting me? What happened next also surprised the rest of us: Tsukasa punched Rui in the face and said, "You really don't know what you're doing Rui. Do you know how much pain Ellen has gone through because of you? And now you're hurting her even more. I don't get what girls see in you, but if you keep this up we are not friends anymore. You got that?"

"Wait Tsukasa-!" I begin to say but I was ignored.

Rui just laid there on the floor and stared at it. I looked at Tsukasa and was about to say something, when he steered me away from the scene. Yukiro said, "Oh so tragic!" And the other girls agreed in unison.

When we left the building Tsukasa finally let me go and I stared at him, Sojiro, Akira, and Tsukushi.

Tsukushi looked at me and said, "Ellen you need to do something about this. You can't let it go on forever. What if they actually end up marrying each other?"

Both Sojiro and Akira and said, "Yeah Ellen. What are you going to do then?"

Tsukasa was just looking at the wall with his hands in his pocket. I tried to fight the tears back when I said, "Look guys I can handle this myself alright? Don't worry about me, if Rui is happy than I'm happy. That all it matters."

Tsukasa punched the wall and faced me, "Dammit Ellen, don't say that! We all know you're in pain right now and you need to do something about Aya! That means you are going to win this pageant! Make a deal with Rui's parents or do something, don't just stand there and say your okay when you're not!"

"This is what you did with your mom!" Tsukushi yelled. "Remember Aya won last time!"

"Well Ellen is different from you!" Tsukasa said.  
Surprised I said, "Tsukasa…I don't know what to say."

"Look Ellen, you're like my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt by Rui again. I won't let that happen, it's intolerable. We, Sojiro, Akira, Tsukushi, Jenna, and I are going to do whatever we can to help you win this pageant."

When Tsukasa was finished what he was saying, I started to break down. Tsukasa thought he did something wrong but he didn't. He didn't do anything wrong, it was just me and Rui. He was right; I can't stand here and sulk around all day. After awhile, I said, "Your right Tsukasa. I do need to win this pageant, for all of us."

The others smiled at me and Tsukasa said, "That's our girl. So what are we waiting for? Let's win this thing!"

I wiped my eyes and said, "But first I have to go to school, I've been skipping for the last days."

"Who cares about school? I'll just bribe the teachers."  
I gave Tsukasa a disapproving look and said, "No Tsukasa, I need to go to class now so I'll see you guys afterschool than."

He sighed and said, "You're always going to be the good girl, its fine. It will be the perfect image for the judges. Meet us at my house at three o'clock sharp, or else…"

Tsukushi laughed, playfully punched Tsukasa and said, "He's just joking around Ellen. But remember to meet us at his house okay?"

I laughed and said, "Okay, I'll be there."

After we went into our separate ways, I walked slowly to class feeling a bit better. When I was about to make a turn in the corner, I saw Aya and Jenna face to face. Quickly, I hid. But I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"What the heck are you doing Aya?" I heard Jenna yell.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't act innocent! I heard from those bratty big mouths about your 'engagement' with Rui. Do us all a favor and call off the wedding got it?"

"And why would I do that? Rui and I love each other and you know that." Aya told her.

"Love? Please! Rui is just USING you. He never loved you and I know this. Give it up already. Rui and Ellen are meant to be! He never stopped loving her since she left. I know because I had to suffer those times when he played the violin! Heck I wanted to paint myself blue that one time he played a sad song!"

"What?" Aya looked confused.

"Never mind," Jenna said. "I'm warning you to call off the wedding already. We both know you just want to make your parents happy. Admit it Aya, you don't love Rui at all and you know you don't want this."

I continued to watch as Aya clenched her fists and said, "What do you know about me? I do love Rui! You're just jealous that he's mine!"

"Me? Jealous?" Jenna said. "As if! Like you said, I don't know anything about you but you don't know anything about me either! But I do know Tsukasa and everyone else will do everything!"

"Tsk, whatever." Aya scoffed and left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Why hello, hello hello to everyone! :) Lenlenxyz95 here! I hope you enjoy the story so far, chapter 12 is nearly finished! :) Please tell me how you think about the story so far, thanks!**


	13. A Surprise Visit from a Certain Someone

******Hehe hey guys, lenlenxyz95 here again! the story gets slightly intense from here. What? With Aya now trying to steal Rui away with Ellen? Can these two lovers continue their relationship with each other, or do they have to end it?**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I was about to collapse when I came home from the endless session, it was too painful especially the part where Shizuka-san made me balance the books on top of my head and where Akira had me do fencing.

"_Fencing, what does that have to do anything with the pageant Akira?_" I asked him.

He laughed at me and said, _"Oh nothing, I just wanted to fence with you since it's been awhile."_

_ "Why you-" I growled as I began to charge towards him_

_ "Whoa wait I was just kidding!" Akira yelled defensively as he shields himself. Luckily for him, Sojiro was holding me back. _

_ "You're dead Akira!"_

I took a shower and got ready for bed. As I was getting ready for bed, I was thinking about what Aya had said to me and Rui. Her glares, her smirks, her evil laugh; it was like a different side of her that no one ever saw before. And what she said truly haunted me, _"Darling, you don't ever know someone once you get to know both sides of them."_ The thought made chill to the bones, so I shook it off and went to bed.

In the morning, I woke up to get ready for school and got into my car since no one was at home and I didn't want to eat by myself with the maids watching over me. When I walked down the hallways, there was barely anyone insight. I checked my watch to see what time it was and it was 7:45 a.m., almost time to go to class. _Where was everyone? Unless there's some national holiday I didn't know about it…_I decided to go to the cafeteria to check if they were there. As I arrived at the cafeteria, people were saying 'Surprise!' and there were confetti's flying around everywhere. I was confused and shocked at was going on, but when I looked at the banner it said: 'Happy Birthday Ellen, and Best of Wishes to you at the Pageant!' (Jenna's writing for sure.)

I was still squinting at the banner when the crowd dispersed to let the boys, Tsukushi, and Jenna to come through. Jenna came up hugging and squealing at me, "Happy birthday Ellen!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Let me guess, this was your idea?"

She smiled at me and said, "Not all of it, Rui helped me planned it out too."

I looked for Rui, but he was nowhere in sight. So I asked Jenna and said, "Where is Rui?"

She tried to hold back a giggle but it did not work, "Oh he'll be here soon. Don't worry Ellen."

Then I heard her say, "He better get here or else!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Jenna said quickly. "Ooh look! Cake!"

This girl is just plain weird. I thought to myself as she left the scene and the guys entered.

"Hey guys." I waved at them.

Akira waved at me and smiled, while Sojiro was cracking up at a joke Tsukasa had just told him. Tsukushi came up to me and hugged me, and she said, "Happy Birthday Ellen! Here's your present."

I looked at her and said, "Aw you didn't have to give me a present Tsukushi."

She smiled at me and said, "Its fine, you don't have to worry about it."

"Only because I paid for it," Tsukasa mumbled.

"Well that's because you offered!" Tsukushi reminded him and gave him a smack on his stomach.

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks, I appreciate it a lot."

The three annoying girls came up to me and Yukiro said, "Happy birthday Ellen, I got this for you! And we just wanted to let you know that you have all of our supports at the pageant. Also, we felt terrible for you and Rui because of that nasty Aya but we hope you guys the best of luck!"

I know somehow they don't really mean it since Tsukushi and Jenna told me about them but still I told them with a smile, "Thank you guys, I really appreciate it a lot and I'm sure if Rui is here right now, he would appreciate it too."

The girls were in awe when I said that, and went away squealing (as usual). We heard a voice responding back, "I'm sure he will too."

I looked back to see it was Rui. He was holding a bouquet of light pink roses in one hand (my second favorite color besides from purple) and a small box in his other hand. I just stood there with no emotion look on my face. I somehow manage a small smile on my face despite the fact I was still more hurt than angry at him about his engagement with Aya.

"Happy Birthday," Rui said, handing me the bouquet and the small box which I gladly accepted.

"T-thanks." I stuttered a bit when the bell rang for class.

"I'll walk you to class?" Rui offered like a gentleman.

"Uh, sure" I accepted. He instantly grabbed my wrist and locked his hands against mine. I was letting this moment get to me, trying to forget about what happened before. We didn't say a word. I wanted to say something but I just don't know how to start saying it.

When we arrived at the entrance of my class, Rui said, "We have to meet at Tsukasa's after school, I'll give you a ride?"

I gave him a small smile and said, "Sure. I'll meet you at the front okay?"

He gave me a peck on the cheek before his reply came, "Of course, I'll see you later then okay?"

"Yes."

"And are we still on that date?" he smirked. He still remembers?

"Of course." I replied slowly.

"I'll see you then."

"Okay."

I watched him as he went off into the distance before I entered my classroom. It was the usual routine throughout the school day and I always dreaded for lunch to come because that is when I get to hang out with the guys. As the bell rang for lunch, Jenna and Tsukushi were just coming from their class and talking rapidly.

I walked up to them and asked, "Hey guys, is something going?"

Tsukushi looked up, sighed, and said, "Hey Ellen."

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "What's wrong Tsukushi?"

She pressed her lips together and said, "Well, my dad got fired from his job."

My mouth dropped and I said, "Why? What happened? Did he do something wrong?"

She shook her head and said, "I don't know. He said he didn't do anything wrong, but his boss said that due to budget cuts, they had to fire a couple of people and they chose him." She started to tear up and Jenna put her arm around her for reassurance.

"Look if you want, your dad can work at one my restaurants," Jenna comforted. "I can talk to my parents about it and I think we have a new opening of a new branch coming up. You're dad can work there."

"Really? Oh Thank you so much!" Tsukushi gave her a hug.

"Ah, no problem!"

I suddenly wondered if maybe Aya was doing this because I remembered what she said: _"Please, I'm not interested in playing around with your friends or Rui. It will be so fun to watch you running around trying to protect your loved ones when you are the one that will be in danger."_ I gasped and said, "Aya!"

Before doing anything else, I started for a sprint to the cafeteria and ignored Jenna when she called my name. And sure enough, I found Aya standing there with the boys guarded. She turned her head towards me and beckons me to come towards her. I slowly walked towards her as if she was about to attack me, and proceeded her cautiously. At a moment's notice, Rui came up to me and wrapped one arm around me as if it was to protect me from her.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, struggling to let go. "Let go of me will you?"

She smirked at us and took out a file to file her nails, as if she is the queen or something. _That did it. _

I shrugged Rui's arm off me and walked up to her and said, "Who do you think you are Aya? Acting as if you're some kind of _queen._"

She snorted and said, "Please, I will be _crowned _Miss Teen Japan at the pageant. And I'm just here to tell you that my dad is very mad to hear that I broke off Rui and my engagement."

"You did?" my eyes widened. "When?"

"Right after I have that little chat with whatever her name is. She basically threatened me!" Aya replied, putting a hand on her chest as if she was scared to death.

I was blank for a brief moment when I suddenly remembered that conversation I overheard between her and Jenna.

I glared at her, "Then was your dad the one that asked Tsukushi's dad's boss to fire him?"

She smirked at me and said, "Maybe? Why did your pathetic little friend's dad finally got fired from his work?"

_That did it all right. _I was about to slap her right in the face but was defeated by Tsukasa when he came charging right up to her and pinned her to the wall. I noticed her flinched when Tsukasa screamed, "What the heck did Tsukushi ever do to you?"

She smirked at him and looked at me. Tsukasa looked at me and then looked back at her, "You really do like to play games with people don't you?"

I looked at her and said, "I _told _you at Tsukasa's house _not _to hurt any of my friends, and yet you still are. The pageant hasn't started yet, why are you doing this?"

She looked at me innocently and said, "Oh it's just for my entertainment."

I glared at her, "You sicken me."

"What is going on here?" A deep voice called out from behind us and it was the school principal.

Tsukasa let go of Aya, and Aya came up for air as if he really did choke her that hard. The principle walked up to Aya and said, "Do you go here miss?"

Is our principal stupid or something? Aya is not even wearing the same uniform as everyone else here!

Aya turned to the principal and said, "No I don't, but I was just about to leave." She turned around and left the scene.

After she exited the building, the principal came up to us and said, "I would like to speak to Tsukasa, Sojiro, Akira, Rui, and Jenna please."

Tsukushi and I looked at each other confused. The four of them followed the principal, while Tsukushi and I walked to our class together in silence. We weren't much of a talker, so we headed to our seats when the bell rang for class. During lecture, Jenna came running into the class, very excitedly, and sat down between Tsukushi and me.

We both looked at her and Tsukushi bend down a little so the teacher couldn't see her and whispered to her, "What happened to you guys? Were you in trouble or something?"

She smiled at us and said in a whisper, "When we arrived in the principal's office, your mom, Ellen, and Tsukasa's mom was there."

Tsukushi and I looked at each other confused and looked at Jenna so she can continue her story.

"Tsukasa's mom was holding an envelope in her hand and Ellen's mom was holding the Miss Teen Japan Pageant Crown. We don't know what is going on but guess who will be the host of this year's pageant? Me! Well the F4 as well but I will be the main host! I don't know who my co-host is going to be but I know the other three will be the commentary people. Isn't this exciting?"

Jenna accidentally said the last line too loud and the teacher stopped what he was doing and said, "Jenna is there something that you would like to tell the rest of us?"

Jenna blushed and said, "Oh um, well I was just telling Tsukushi and Ellen here that I will be hosting this year's pageant along with one of the F4. "

The other students whispered to each other in excited voices.

The teacher frowned at her, and said, "That's very nice, please take out your notebook now and pay attention the test because you have a test next Tuesday Jenna."

Jenna sighed and said, "Fine."

And she took out her notebook out of her bag. The teacher went back to his lecture, Jenna propped up her right arm on the desk and put her head on her hand and started to take notes.

After class, Jenna, Tsukushi, and I went over to my house so that they could help me pick out my outfit for tonight when I go meet Rui at the Tokyo Tower. It took them two hours to pick out the right dress, and we finally decided what I should wear. A gray cloth with small flowers was decorated on the cloth that covered the under part of the dress which was gray and the fabric was made out of pure silk, spots of the bottom hem of the dress was covered in black, and there was a silky purple ribbon that was at the waist. After they picked out my outfit to wear tonight (also trashing my closet and threw clothes everywhere on my bed, thanks to Jenna), Jenna helped me with my makeup and Tsukushi did my hair. I began to wonder if Aya really did break off the engagement. Maybe Jenna talked to her some more and I never knew.

When I was ready, I thanked Jenna and Tsukushi for helping me prepare for the date and we headed out towards my car. Before I got into my car, I looked at Jenna and Tsukushi and stood there for a moment.

Jenna looked at me said, "Well what are you waiting for Ellen? Your man is waiting for you at Tokyo Tower, now go get him! Don't you dare let my make up skills go to waste! I worked hard for that!"

Tsukushi added, "Yeah Ellen, you have been waiting for years for this moment to happen so why are you just standing there?'

I smiled them and said, "I'm just nervous that's all. What if I do something stupid during the date? Like burp or accidentally spill food all over him?"

Jenna smacked me in the head hard and I yelled, "Hey, what was that for Jenna!"

"That was for saying something stupid such as what you just said right now. Even if you do something stupid, Rui won't care because he has _you _now. He'll be blind by your flawlessness. Besides, it could get worse! They could lock you up in the tower all night! Oh wait, on second thought that would be better! You get the whole night to yourselves! Even better, you guys get to be…ALONE."

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks. I think?"

I looked at Tsukushi and I thanked her as well.

They both smiled at me.

Then Jenna gave me a pout and said, "By the way, if you guys are going to spend your date at Tokyo Tower, tell me because I'll ask my employees to send food to you guys since you guys refuse to have a date at my family's restaurant."

I laughed and said, "I'm sorry Jenna. Maybe next time? Well got to go now, see you guys!"

"You kids have fun but not too much fun!" Jenna winked.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed reading it! :) A hint for you readers, I decided to add some of the things I like in my character since I am the one who is in love with Rui. Some of the things that you could find in this chapter about me are my favorite colors. Guess what it is? haha**

**Anyways, please comment/review on this. Thanks. :) Chow for now! :D  
**


	14. The Date They Have Been Waiting For

**Hey hey guys! :) Lenlenxyz95 here! At this point, I would like to thank my editor (konohaninmiharuchan- not real name) for helping me edit my story and keep it going. I would also like to thank her for inspiring me to write this story. Please keep a look out for more updates, although there are no comments/reviews that is fine because I enjoy writing this story and I am planning to write a second part to this story too! Thaank you for reading it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"This way please miss." A man around his thirties/possibly forties lead me inside towards the elevator. A couple of minutes later, the door opened and I saw Rui standing, looking divine like always. When he saw me his usual smile appeared and came towards me. Ah, his smile really melts me truly. Am I lucky or am I lucky to have him?

Before I knew it, Rui was already in front of me. Again, his eyes are hypnotizing with mine as we both gazed one another. The night sky was absolutely perfect. I was then in his arms. My head against his chest, he was gentle yet somehow he was tightening his grip with me as if he never wanted to let me go. I was suffocating with love and compassion.

After awhile, we finally let go and Rui gave me a light kiss on the lips. He then grabbed my hand and led me inside a room and the scene was just breathtaking, I could see the view of Tokyo's city lights. Waiting at the middle of the table was a bouquet of roses in a basket with a bottle of apple cider and two glass cups. I looked back at Rui and raised my eyebrow at him.

He smiled at me and said, "What? They're just apple cider and you are not supposed to drink alcoholic beverages anyways. Besides, I know you don't like to drink any alcoholic beverages."

I can't argue with him right there.

"Well I am a minor after all," I reminded him and he chuckled a bit.

Rui pulled out my chair so I could sit down. He set out the two cups in front of us and opened the bottle of apple cider and poured it into the cups. After that, he sat down and linked his hands together and rested his chin on top of them and stared at me. I sighed and leaned back against the chair.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "What's wrong Ellen?"

I leaned forward and looked into my cup, and said, "I don't know. It's…It's just that I still don't get why you…" I sighed again and shook my head because I didn't know where I was going with this. "Never mind."  
"What is it Ellen? Just tell me, its okay."  
I sighed and said, "I don't know. It's just that when I saw you and Aya standing there holding hands I felt…betrayed. How come you never told me about her?"

Silence. He was just looking at me, and then he got up and scooted his chair closer to me so that he could sit next to me. I turned my head so I could face him. It took him awhile to speak again, but he finally said, "I keep on hurting you and I know that it's wrong. It's just sometimes, I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm a horrible person and you have every right to be mad at me Ellen."  
I shook my head and said, "No, you have the right to be mad at me because I left _you _remember Rui? Why aren't you mad at me?"

Rui brushed my cheeks with his hand and said, "Because I knew that someday you were going to go back and what I did to _you _was probably more horrible than what you did to _me._"

"You're never mad at me though whenever I did something wrong. You just smile at me and say, 'Its fine Ellen.' And pretend like everything is normal again. I _hate _that, you should still be mad at me right now. I'll be fine please, don't put such an act."

He started to get angry at me and finally removed his mask and quitted his act, "Do you really want to know why I forgive you all the time? It's because you're the only girl that truly made me happy and I was afraid that if I did get mad at you and never forgave you, you would leave me. I didn't want that to happen."

My heart started to ache when he said that. _No man has ever said that to me before, he truly does love me than if he's willing to admit that. _"Rui, I don't know what to say…"

He kissed me on the lips and said, "You don't have to say anything at all. I love you Ellen."

My heart started to beat faster, and that was the first time he said those three words out loud to me. I smiled at him and said, "I love you too Rui."

He smiled at me and brought me into a kiss again, longer this time. We must have stayed like that for minutes when someone cleared their throat. We broke apart and looked behind us to see Tsukasa standing there? He was wearing Jenna's family's uniform to the restaurant she was talking about. _Well, this is new._ Rui and I looked at each other and laughed really hard.

_I wonder how Jenna was able to convince Tsukasa to do this._ I thought but then mentally shook my head. _Nah, it might have been Onee-Chan that did this._

It's sad that I am not that sneaky with the camera. Maybe Jenna was able to take a photo!

Tsukasa glared at us and said in a monotone voice, "Hello, I will be your waiter today."

Sojiro came in holding two plates that has a cover on both of them.

"Actually, I will be your waiter today. Tsukasa refuses to carry the plates." Sojiro politely said as he set the plates down in front of us and we both thanked him.

Of course Tsukasa would refuse.

Akira came in with two candles in his hands and set the down in the middle of table and lit them up. The lit dimmed a little and we saw Onee-Chan lighting up the candles around us. Tsukasa turned on classical music and turned the volume on low. Then, the four of them stood in front of us and Jenna came in through the door with a bouquet of roses in her hands and stood next to Onee-Chan. They all smiled at us.

Rui raised an eyebrow and said, "What is all of this?"

Jenna looked at Tsukasa and said, "Well Tsukasa here said that we should serve your food for you and I thought, 'Hey how about it? I could ask one of my restaurants to prepare it for us and bring it to Rui and Ellen.' So I called them and asked them if they could do it, and of course they did it. Once they were finished, we went here and waited for you two love birds to settle down and voilà, here we are!" Jenna smiled at us. "Bon Appétit! Hope you guys are extra hungry tonight because I made dessert!"

We laughed and I said, "Thank you so much guys."

Sojiro looked at us and said, "Hey, if it's for you guys than we would do anything for you just to save your relationship. Like how we helped Tsukushi and Tsukasa."

Akira nodded his head in agreement, and Tsukasa stared at us with a questioning look at us. Rui got up and gathered the boys into a hug.

Tsukasa was surprised and tried to break away from the group hug and said, "Oi, Rui. What are you doing?"

Rui smiled at him and said, "Hugging you of course. Duh, this is a group hug after all."

"I'm no homo, I have a girlfriend here."

"I didn't mean it like that. Anyways, thank you guys for support us. I'm really sorry for what I said to you guys earlier about how you shouldn't blame Aya. I'm really sorry; I deserve a punch for that."

Tsukasa was about to punch Rui, but stopped inches away from his face and Rui backed away a little. "If you try to hurt Ellen again, I will punch you Rui." He lowered his arm and Rui relaxed. I was relieved that Tsukasa didn't punch him.

Rui smiled at Tsukasa and said, "I promise you I won't hurt Ellen again."

"Good because if you do break that promise, you better watch your back Rui."

"I know." We all looked at one another.

I got up from my chair and walked towards Rui and touched his arm lightly. "So…Rui. Are we, um, continuing that date?"

Rui looked at me and lightly kissed my forehead. The background was filled with those "Awes"

"Of course." He said then turned towards the boys, Onee-Chan, and Jenna. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'd like to be alone with Ellen now."

They laughed and Onee-Chan said, "Of course we'd leave you alone now. Come now, hurry!"

Tsukasa was the first one at the elevator and pushed the button quickly, thinking that it would come up already. We laughed at him, and the rest of them all huddled into the elevator when it already. Rui grabbed my hand and guided me to my seat, and he sat down.

**Author's Note: Hey hey guys! Lenlenxyz95 here to update you on another chapter for this story! Hoped you guys liked! I'm trying to wrap it up as soon as possible. In the mean time, please continuing reading this story! :D Thanks! **


	15. Last Minute Preparations

**Chapter 15**

After the date, Rui drove us to his house and we spent the rest of the night in his bedroom. After Jenna called saying that I was staying at her house so that my parents won't be too worried. Especially at this time where my parents will be worried about me. The two of us were simply lying down on his bed as he held close to me, thinking I would fall down to the hard, cold ground. I don't mind.

I absolutely love it.

We talked about various things. The good things, about our past. For that moment, all of my problems have been momentarily forgotten as we laughed most of the time. And the next thing I knew, I was fast asleep in his arms.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard someone freak out as I shot my eyes open.

"Huh?" I saw that Tsukasa and Sojiro standing there at the doorway. I quickly got up and covered the blanket halfway to my face. I wasn't naked at all but Tsukasa was smirking and Sojiro covered his mouth while laughing. Rui and I looked at each other and we both blushed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I screamed and threw a pillow at them.

"Wow, our little Rui is growing up! And who would have thought this happened on the first date?" Sojiro teased. "Welcome to the club!"

Rui glared, "Don't get the wrong idea guys."

Sojiro stifled a laugh and said, "We're not getting any wrong ideas, right Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa, somehow clueless said, "Uh yeah sure, we're not getting any wrong ideas." I almost forgot that he doesn't know anything about this stuff. And yet, he is best friends with two of the biggest players of Japan.

"Ellen, Ellen, Ellen." Sojiro shook his head in disappointment yet in a teasing way. "How did you do it? Even Tsukasa can't do it with Makino."

"Do what?" A confused Tsukasa wondered.

I threw a pillow at them and said, "Idiot! What are you guys even doing here anyway?"

Tsukasa walked to the window seat and sat down and said, "We're here to prepare for the pageant. Duh Ellen did you forget? The pageant is the day after tomorrow!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "What? We're having our session here today?"

Sojiro leaned against the door and said, "Yup. We will be dancing today."

"Dancing? In the pageant?" Rui covered his face with his hands and slowly dragged his hands down. "Is that even possible Rui?"

Rui looked at me with annoyed face, probably because Sojiro and Tsukasa interrupted our peaceful sleep and the fact they didn't bother knocking first. (I don't disagree with him there) and said, "It could be possible, I've reviewed the past beauty pageants and there was this one year we're the girls were judged upon their dancing skills."

"Hm interesting." I poked his arm and said, "But I can't really dance or I rarely dance so would you teach me?"

He looked at me and said, "Of course silly." And he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Tsukasa and Sojiro made a disgusted noise. Tsukasa started for the door, but stopped when he said, "Hurry up you two lovebirds, time is valuable."

"Tsukasa's right," Sojiro agreed. "Besides, you guys can continue this tonight and maybe it won't hurt as much!"

"You shouldn't be talking you moron," Rui told him. "It's not like you never did this."

"So is this your way of admitting it?" Sojiro's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Which means Tsukasa is the only innocent one left!"

"Shut up. You know I'm not that kind of guy."

"Sure you're not." Sojiro said in a sarcasm tone when I punched his stomach.

"We didn't do anything idiot." I told him and he laughed.

When Rui and I came downstairs, Tsukasa was playing the piano while Tsukushi propped her elbow on the piano and looked at Tsukasa as he played. Tsukasa stopped playing when he saw us, and smiled at us. Jenna just arrived when we were downstairs.

Akira rubbed his hands together as if he was excited and said, "Alright, let's get this show on the road. For the first round, we shall do the waltz." He did a dancing motion with his hand against his chest and his other arm rose up in the air.

Sojiro shook his head and said, "No, no, no. We should teach her how to do the Japanese traditional dance first Akira."

Akira said and said, "Fine. Thank goodness Shizuka-san is here to show Ellen how to do it!"

Shizuka-san laughed and said, "Oh Akira." Shizuka-san looked at me and said, "Observe."

Jenna pressed the play button on the CD player, as I observed Shizuka-san. I admit I couldn't take my eyes off her gracefulness and posture. When Shizuka-san was finished, she taught me step-by-step the dance and when we were finished it was my turn to do it. Every time I messed up, Shizuka-san would yell, "Again!" (Strict much aren't we?) And I would get so nervous my hands would shake and I would mess up again. By lunch time, I finally got the moves down but not the gracefulness.

Shizuka-san sighed and said, "Alright, we'll continue this after lunch."

I relaxed and slumped to the ground. Rui came up to me, knelt down as he offered me a glass of water and said, "Are you okay?"

I massaged my neck with one hand and said, "Yeah I'm fine, it's just really hard to learn this within a day."  
He gave me a reassuring smile and offered me a hand and walked to the dining room. When we were finished eating, we went to the gazebo to rest for awhile and continued the lesson. After I finally got down the traditional dance, it was time to rehearse the other dances. For each dance, the boys took turn to dance with me. I am very happy to say I never stepped on any of their foot. But I have to say it was hard at first looking straight at your partner without looking down. Due to my height, my neck was really sore after awhile.

I had to admit that when I danced with Rui, we couldn't stop laughing and Shizuka-san had to stop and say, "Hey guys, let's focus here."

After we finished with the lesson, Onee-Chan finally arrived so she could tell me what to expect for tomorrow along with the help of Shiuzka-san. We did some last minute preparations and finally went home.

**A/N's note: Hey guys, chapter 15 is finally here! Thank you for bearing with me and my editor, since we have a busy schedule! Also, it is because I have been writer's block and I do not have any luck of finding any inspirations. :\ But lucky for you guys, summer is almost here! Yay! Unfortunately, this story will come to an end soon. :\ But don't worry; there might be a PART 2 to this story! ;) *hint hint* Again, thank thank thank YOU so much for reading my story! **


	16. The Day of the Pageant

**Hehe well this chapter is going to be suspenseful.  
**

**Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile. :\ My editor was being slow on it so I just published chapter 16 and 17 anyways. And sorry for any grammar/writing/spelling errors. T.T  
**

**Note: This chapter and the next chapter was inspired by one of the scenes in Hana Yori Dango. I wonder if you can figure out which scene it is.  
**

**Like always please comment/review.  
**

**~~Lenlenxyz95~~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It was the day of the pageant; Shizuka-san and Onee-Chan were already occupied with giving me last minute advices. Rui, Sojiro, Tsukusa, Akira, and Jenna were already down at the convention center. After I got dressed in my school uniform, we drove down to the convention center. At the convention center, I signed in and Shizuka-san and Onee-Chan met up with the others.

One of the workers at the pageant guided me to the dressing rooms. As we arrived at the dressing room, there were already a lot of girls preparing for the beauty pageant. I glanced across the room and saw Aya. As she walked away, she gave me the evil smirk and mouthed, 'Good luck.' At that moment, my heart started to beat faster. I shook my head to recover my focus.

I was rummaging through my makeup bag when someone covered my eyes. I smiled and guessed, "Rui?"

I was laughing because he wouldn't let me go until I pulled his hands away from my face. I turned around and he had a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

I smiled at him and asked, "What's this for? I haven't won the pageant yet Rui."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and said, "Oh you know, it's just for good luck."

I gave Rui a long kiss and we broke away when we heard someone say, "Hey Rui."

Rui turned around to see who it was and it was…Aya. Of course she would. She smiled at him and said, "So I heard you were the co-host at the pageant. Congrats." Rui had a tight smile on and held me close to his sides as if Aya was going to attack me at any second. Aya crossed her arms in the back and said innocently, "Aren't you supposed to get ready?"

Rui said as politely as possible, "Yes, but I'm here to wish Ellen good luck. Aren't _you _supposed to get ready Aya?"

Aya smiled, as if she was entertained by this encounter, and said, "Oh yeah, well see you guys later."

I released a long sigh and Rui said, "Man that girl gives me the nerve. Be careful out there Ellen. You don't know what Aya has in store for all of us."

I looked at Rui and said, "I know. I just want this pageant to be over already."

Rui brushed my hair out of the way gently and said, "Yeah."

"We have five minutes people, five minutes to get ready!" Yelled Tsukasa's mom.

Rui looked at me and said, "Well, looks like I've got to get ready now. See you out there. I'll be looking for the prettiest girl out there." He winked at me and walked away. I laughed to myself.

When Rui left, my cell phone rang and it was an unknown number. I answered it, "Hello?"

A deep voice answered back, "Hello is this Ellen?"

Confused, I said, "Yes it is, who is this?"  
"You'll know when you get the money here. Your mother owes us one million dollars; we won't hurt your family if you get here."

I started to panic, my family? Tsukasa's mom came in and said, "What are you doing Ellen? The show's about to start."

I turned around and said, "Oh yeah, I'll be right there."

She looked at me for a second and then turned around to yell at her assistant.

I whispered, "Listen, don't you dare hurt my family. I will give you the money; just tell me what to do."

The person chuckled and said, "Come out of the dressing room than." The phone went silent.

I hung up and went into the hallway, it was deserted. I slowly walked towards the exit door when someone grabbed me from behind, and the next thing I knew, I fell unconscious…

_**Rui's point of view…**_

The pageant was about to start, and Jenna and I assembled us behind the stage. I tried looking for Ellen among the many girls waiting in line who were waiting for their cue, but I couldn't find her.

Jenna was busy fixing her headband when I nudged her and said, "Hey, where's Ellen?"

She seemed distracted when she said, "Isn't she supposed to be in line with the other girls?"

I answered her, "No, she's…" I stopped midway because it was pointless talking to her when she was occupied with her hair. "Hey Jenna, I'll be right back. I'm going to check if she's still in the dressing room."

When she was finished fixing her headband, she said, "Sure, but hurry because we're on in three minutes."

I started to run when I said, "Okay." I arrived at the dressing room in seconds. When I got there, it was almost deserted except for a couple of girls who were doing last minute preparations.

I asked the girl who also had an Eitoku High School uniform on and asked her, "Hey have you seen Ellen?"

She seemed confused and said, "No, I haven't. I saw her sitting at her counter a couple of minutes ago talking to somebody on her cell phone though. I think I heard her say, 'don't you dare hurt my family'?"

I started to get worry, and said, "Okay thanks."  
I called Tsukasa and told him what was going on. The others arrived momentarily, except for Jenna.  
Akira creased his eyebrows when he asked the same girl I asked one more time, "Are you absolutely sure you saw her talking to somebody on her cell phone?"

The contestant seemed annoyed and said, "Yes, I'm absolutely sure I saw her. After that, she disappeared into the hallway as if she's in a rush."

I creased my eyebrows, while Tsukasa and Sojiro were crossing their arms and thinking. Tsukushi thanked the girl and dismissed her.

I rubbed my head with my hand and asked, "Where could she have gone?"

Tsukasa sighed and said, "We have to go find her."

Tsukushi turned towards Tsukasa, frustrated, and said, "But what about you guys? You guys have to be on in three minutes."

Tsukasa pressed his lips together and said, "Oh right." He turned towards me. "What do we do Rui?'

I rubbed my temples in frustration and said, "Well Tsukasa, Tsukushi, and I can go look for Ellen; while Sojiro, Akira, and Jenna will stay here. Don't tell Jenna what's going on, this is her big chance so let's not ruin this for her."

Sojiro said, "Alright, but I think you should stay here just in case."

"No, I can't Sojiro, I have to find her. Who knows what on earth happened to her, my heart won't settle down until I know she's safe."

Sojiro rubbed his temples, and said, "Alright fine."

Tsukasa snapped his fingers and said, "Ah, could it be Aya who set this up? Maybe trying to sabotage Ellen?"

I creased my eyebrows together again and said, "It could be, is she out there right now?"


	17. They Didn't Expect This to Happen

**Originally there was two versions to this chapter because I couldn't decide which versions to post. But in the end my friend told me to post up this one sadly enough. :\ sniff* poor rui.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it and please comment/review on what you think! :)  
**

**~~Lenlenxyz95~~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I didn't notice Akira gone until he came back. He had Ellen's phone in his hand and said, "Look what I found guys. I thought I might find something Ellen left behind at her counter and I found her cell phone."

I grabbed the phone from him and checked her call records. There was a call just a couple of minutes ago, it said _unknown. _I looked at the others. Suddenly the phone rang, and I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello, who is this!"

I heard Ellen's voice calling for my help, "Rui, Rui, help me please!"

Someone's voice in the background said, "Shut up will you!"  
Then a deep voice chuckled and said, "Oh my, was she gullible. If you ever want to see her again, come alone…Rui."

I shuddered when the voice said my name. Usually I wouldn't do this, but I screamed into the phone anyways, "Don't you dare hurt her! Just tell me where she is."

It was as if that person was smiling when they said, "Meet us at the warehouse behind the nightclub, Wall Street Bar 1." The phone went silent afterwards.

I hung up the phone and looked at the others.

Tsukushi asked, "Well, what does that person want?"

I sighed and said, "I think their trying to mess with us until the pageant is over. Does anybody know where Wall Street Bar 1 is?"

Akira snapped his finger and said, "Oh I know where that club is!" He nudged Sojiro in the elbow. "Remember when we were there last week with those girls?"

Sojiro smiled and said, "Oh yeah! That nightclub was the bomb!"

I waved my hands in front of them and said, "Hey guys, focus please! Do you know where it is?"

Sojiro answered, "Yeah. We'll go with you Rui."

I shook my head, "No, I have to do this alone. You guys need to get back to the pageant."

Akira protested, "We're going with you Rui. Tsukushi and Tsukasa can stay behind with Jenna."

I started to get annoyed with them because they were wasting my time so I just let them go with me.

I drove my car as Akira and Sojiro trailed behind me. We arrived at Wall Street 1, and I can already feel the tension of the place. There were drunkards along the wall and the place had a wretched smell to it.

I walked to Akira's car and told him, "You guys stay here, I'll go by myself. If I'm not here with Ellen in ten minutes, you guys can come."

Akira nodded his head and Sojiro said, "Alright. Be careful Rui, you don't know who this person is and what they are capable of."

"Will do."

Before I left, Sojiro added, "Remember to bring back Ellen."

I smiled at him and said, "I will."

In order to get into the club, you have to make a reservation. But I didn't make any reservations.

When I arrived at the door, the bouncer asked, "Name?"

I hesitated and said, "Um Hanazawa Rui."

He looked at the list, then at me and said, "They've been expecting you, wait here." My heart started to beat faster when he went into the bar to get someone.

When the bouncer came back with a tall, bulky man with a tattoo of a dragon on the side of the head, the tattoo guy looked at me. "So, you're Hanazawa Rui huh? My boss have expecting you. Come."

We walked through the club and exited the back door. Behind the club was an abandoned warehouse. At the entrance of the warehouse was two big men, the tattoo guy motioned them to open the garage and so they did. I braced myself because I didn't know what to expect. At least twenty men who had weapons in each of their hands? Ellen, beaten up and tied on a chair? When the garage door was lifted, there was a guy about my height and he was bulkier than me. I'm guessing he's the leader. Surrounding him was at least five men, now this I can handle by myself. Ellen was nowhere in sight. I was being impatient because I wanted to see her; I wanted to know that she was safe.

The leader came up to me and said, "Hello Rui, we've been expecting you." He said it in a deep voice, so he was probably the one who called her and tortured her.

I pressed my lips tightly and said, "Hello, I came. So where's Ellen?"

He smirked at me and said, "Do you really think we would hand her over to you that quickly?'

My hands formed into fists and I could hear them crack as I clenched them harder. "What did you do with her?"  
He tilted his head and looked at me as if I was his prey and said, "Oh nothing much. I don't get what she sees in you." He sighs. "Oh well, you won't be seeing her for any longer. Bring her out boys!"  
Two men entered from behind the big crates and there she was; she was covered with a bag and when one of the men lifted the bag over her head, she looked at me with wide eyes. Her mouth was taped and blood was slowly dripping from her forehead.

The leader walked over to her and said, "Look who's here Ellen."

She looked at me and I think I could her hear scream my name behind the tape. The leader slapped her face and said, "Why don't you be a good little girl for now and be quiet will ya?"

I took one step forward and said, "Don't you dare touch her!"

The leader took two strides and held me by my collar and said, "Or what?"

I punched him in the face hard and he fell backwards. Then, I took the bat from him and took a swing at one of the guys who held Ellen hostage. The other guy on Ellen's right tried to punch me, but I was too fast for him and kicked him between his legs.

When they released Ellen, she almost collapsed to the floor but I caught her by the arm.

I looked at her and said, "I got you Ellen. You're safe with me now."

She looked at me as if she was about to cry. I pulled the tape off her mouth. As I was trying to untie the rope from her hands, I didn't see one of the guys come behind me and tried to hit me with a chair but Akira came out of nowhere and stopped him with a metal stick.

He smiled at me and said, "Hurry Rui, get out of here!"  
Sojiro blocked the other guy and punched him in the stomach. He looked at me and said, "Yeah Rui, run now!"

I looked at Ellen, then at them and said, "I can't leave you guys here by yourself."

They both looked at me as they were blocking the other two guys and both said at the same time, "Just go!"  
I was holding onto Ellen's arm as I was thinking to myself. I didn't notice a black car driving straight towards us, and my first instinct was to push her out of the way.

I saw Ellen on the ground, look at me, and heard her scream, "Rui, watch out!"

Before I knew it, I was knocked out cold…

_**End of Rui's point of view…**_

* * *

***sniff sniff* poor rui. my friend had to choose this chapter. Well anyways, hoped you guys like the suspense! :) Will be posting more up soon since summer is coming up and that means more to write! :)**

**~~Lenlenxyz95~~  
**

**P.S. Please comment/review! Thaanks! :)  
**


	18. Good News!

**Hey guys, sorry for the cliff hanger the last chapter. :\  
**

**I had the disease called laziness. Lol. T.T  
**

**Well here's another one of the chapters! I hoped you liked it! :)  
**

**P.S. Sorry for the grammar/spelling errors, no one is ever perfect right?  
**

**Like always, please comment/review  
**

**3 Lenlenxyz953  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

After Rui was hit by the car, I immediately sprinted towards him. Sojiro and Akira was busy binding the guys' hands as I knelt down beside Rui. His forehead was dripping with blood, and his elbow was scraped and drenched with blood. However, his face showed no sign of pain, almost as if he was peaceful. I slowly lifted his head and gently set his head on my lap. Tears started to form in my eyes as I remembered the day that Alex got into the car accident.

When Sojiro and Akira was finished binding the guys' hands, they slowly walked up to me.

Sojiro said, "E-ellen?"

I wiped the tears with the shirt of my sleeve, without looking away from Rui, I said, "Huh?"

"I'm so sorry. If-"

I shook my head and said, "No, it's not your fault Sojiro. It's not anyone's fault except for mine."

Akira sighed and said, "It's not your fault either Ellen! Don't say that…"

At that moment, I started to break down. I held Rui's head close to my chest and started to cry into him. I heard sirens coming toward us and looked up. My tears blurred up my vision as I saw five figures running toward us. As they came closer to us, it was Makino, Tsukasa, Jenna, Shizuka-san, and Onee-Chan.

Shizuka-san stopped several feet away, covered her mouth with her hand, and said, "Oh my gosh, Rui…"

Tsukasa walked up to where Rui and I were and looked at Sojiro and Akira. "Where's the guy? Where is he!"

Akira and Sojiro looked at each other and pointed to their left where the kidnappers were sitting. Tsukasa grabbed the leader's collar and started to punch him. Sojiro ran up to him and stopped him, and said, "Stop Tsukasa, you're just making it worse for Ellen."

The paramedics pulled out the stretcher from the ambulance, and rolled it towards Rui. One of the paramedics said I had to let go of Rui if I wanted to save him. I reluctantly let go of him, and stood up to watch them roll him away.

Sojiro put an arm on my shoulder and said, "I'll go with him."

I just nodded my head because I didn't feel like say to anything. Another ambulance started to drive through the warehouse. The paramedics came up to me and one of them said, "We need to drive you to the hospital miss."

I looked at him and said, "Why?"

He pressed his lips together and said, "Because we need to clean you up miss. Your head is bleeding, and it might be a sign of a concussion."

I sighed and said, "Fine."

I started to get up, but felt lightheaded as I walked. Tsukasa and Makino had to support me as I walked towards the waiting ambulance.

When the doctor finished bandaging up my head, I just laid there for a second thinking about the past events that happened within the last ten hours. We were just preparing for the beauty pageant when all of this happens. I immediately sat straight up but I forgot about my injury and rubbed my temples. _The pageant, Aya must have set this up._

The door to my room slightly opened and it was Sojiro who popped his head in. "Hey Ellen, can we come in?"

I nodded my head. He opened the door to let Makino, Tsukasa, Shizuka-san, Jenna, Onee-chan, and Akira to come in. I intertwined my hands together and untwined them to keep me occupied. Without looking up from my hands, I asked them, "How's…Rui?"

Silence for a couple of seconds…Akira finally answered me, "Well, his surgery is done and the results weren't too bad."

I was in the middle of linking my fingers together as I looked up at him, "How _bad _is it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands like he usually does when he's nervous and said, "There are no signs of any head injuries or concussions so that's good."

I glared at him and said, "Then what did he have surgery on?"

C_aught him red handed. _

He sighed. Tsukasa spoke for him instead, "He's in a coma right now Ellen."

I tried to swallow to get rid of the lump in my throat, but no saliva was able to form in my throat. I just stared at him, wide-eyed.

Another silence, longer this time. "Does the doctor know how long he is going to be in a coma?"

He shook his head and said, "We don't know, but he will be okay." He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "I promise you."

I started to have a headache right there and rested my head on my hand.

Shizuka-san slowly walked up to me and said, "I'm so sorry Ellen. Is there anything you would like me to do for you?"

I thought for a second, I clenched my hands into the blanket as I thought about it. "Bring me Aya."

Sojiro and Tsukasa looked at one another. Jenna cleared her throat and said, "Um well, since one of the contestants was absent they decided to cancel the beauty pageant until further noticed. So after they announced it, I paid close attention to Aya's actions after what Tsukasa had told me. I followed her into the girl's bathroom and talked, well screamed, at her. A-"

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Jenna…Did you bring her already?"

Jenna crossed her arms and shifted right foot onto the left uncomfortably and said, "Uum yes."

I sighed and said, "Is she outside the door right now?"

Jenna nodded her head. "Do you want me to bring her in?"

I thought about it for a second. "Yes, I want to see her."

"Okay." Jenna walked out for a minute and came in with Aya. She seemed uncomfortable as she entered the room. Makino, Tsukasa, Sojiro, Akira, and Onee-chan moved aside so I could see her. Tsukasa glared at her with clenched fists.

Just the sight of her made me disgusted. I glared at her and said, "Hello Aya." She looked at the ground and said nothing. _She must be feeling guilty right now. _I thought. I smirked at her. "Do you know how _pathetic _you look right now? You, you murderous witch!"

At that moment, she snapped her head up and glared at me. "I didn't mean too! I didn't think anything happened to Rui! I just wanted you hostage until after I won the pageant!" She gasped at what she said along with the others, but I didn't.

I threw the blanket to the side and got up. Onee-chan reached her hand towards me and I stopped her. "I'm fine Onee-chan." I slowly walked over to her and looked at her. She looked the other way at the ground. "How could you Aya?" I basically spat her name out. "How could _you!_" I slapped her face hard.

She screamed and put a hand on her cheek where I slapped her. "I can't believe you would be that _selfish_ and would do that! Do you know what this means?"

She looked at me and stuttered as she said, "N-no…"

I smirked at her and said, "If Rui…" I breathed through my nose as I said, "doesn't make it, _you _will be responsible for his _murder._"

She gasped and said, "It's not murder though!"

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry I made a mistake than. It's a hit and run than right?"

She looked at me wide-eyed and said, "I-I'm sorry Ellen! I really didn't mean any of this-"

I slapped her face again and said, "Save your breath Aya. No words will make Rui better."

She covered her face and started crying. I turned around to face the window that looked out into the city. It suddenly brought me back to our first date in the Tokyo Tower…I shook my head to erase the memory because I would start to cry too and I didn't want to right now in front of all of these people.

Tsukasa said in a cold voice, "Take her out Jenna."

I heard Jenna speak, "Okay." A pause as I heard feet shuffling towards the door. "Let's go."

I heard Aya say, "Wait, wait! Ellen I'm so-" The door closed as I heard her screaming.

Suddenly the view in front of me started to blur and I tried to shake it out, but there were black spots forming my vision. I shook my head again, but darkness started to swallow me whole.

* * *

_**A/N: I thought I would add in Rui's point of view just for the reader's sake. It would be interesting to know what is happening with Rui when he is unconscious right?**_

* * *

_**Rui's point of view…**_

I saw Ellen standing there in front of me.

Blackness.

I see people standing in front of my bed.

Blackness.

I see Ellen wearing her cute little dress on our first date at Tokyo Tower.

Blackness.

I see the four of us, me, Sojiro, Tsukasa, and Akira playing on the jungle gym at the park when we were kids.

Blackness.

I heard someone screaming my name and a bright light coming towards me.

Blackness.

I hear voices whispering in the distance but I could tell that it was Tsukasa's and Makino's.

Blackness.

I see someone sitting next to me, resting their head on the bed.

Blackness.

I see Ellen standing in the doorway.

Blackness.

I see Aya standing next to two figures I can't make out, but I think one of them is Ellen. _What could she be doing with Aya?_ I wanted to ask her but no words were able to form in my mouth.

Blackness.

_**End of Rui's point of view…**_

After I regained my conscious, the doctor permitted me to check out of the hospitals. He prescribed me some painkillers for my head. As soon as I checked out of the hospital, I went to visit Rui. He woke up once or twice but was unable to make of anything of his surroundings. I was praying every night and day for him to get better.

One day, I was resting in my room when Tsukasa called me. He seemed very happy, considering how grumpy, well grumpier than usual, he was the past few weeks since Rui's accident happened. "Hey Ellen."

I sat up on my bed and rested my head on my head since I had headache. "Any news about Rui?" He usually called me to update about Rui.

It seemed as if he was smiling when he said, "First of all, are you _sitting_ down right now?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah. Why? Oh my gosh, don't tell me! Is he…?"

"Yeah, he's awake! You can come visit him right now. It seems like everything is fine with him. The doctor is going to run a couple of tests on him later to check on how he is and he'll be ready to get out of the hospital and a week, if everything goes well." I was practically hyperventilating when he told me this. "Ellen? Are you okay?" I couldn't breathe, I was too excited. "Breathe woman, breathe!"

I did as he said and inhaled and exhaled deeply through my nose. "I'll come right now."

"Alright, see you there than."

I dressed as quickly as I could and rushed downstairs. My parents just came home from their date, which I didn't think was possible for them considering how busy they both are. My dad handed over his coat to the butler and said, "Where are you going in such a rush Ellen?"

I paused at the door and smiled at him. "It's Rui, he woke up!"

My parents looked at each other and gave me. My mom said, "Oh thank goodness, I was praying for him every night and day. Thank you God so much for letting Rui have another chance."

We broke apart and my dad said, "How is his condition?"

"Well Tsukasa told me that it seems like Rui is fine but the doctors are still going to have to run a couple of tests on him later. If the results come out positive, he will get to go home in a week."

My dad smiled at me and said, "Well that's some good news than! We haven't had any good news in awhile around here!" He laughed along with my mother. He looked at her. "Honey, we ought to visit Rui sometimes this week."

My mother nodded her head and said, "Yes we have too. I'll cook some of his favorite food." My dad agreed.

I smiled at them and said, "I think your presence will just be fine for Rui mom." She smiled at me. "I have to go now, see you guys later!" I waved at them and rushed out of the door.

When I arrived at the hospital, I literally ran to Rui's room. When I was near Rui's door, I slowed down and paused his door. I didn't know why I was so hesitant to open his door. _I guess it was because I'm afraid he won't remember due to an injury in his head, but Tsukasa said he was fine. I'm being ridiculous; I should just go in…_ I thought to myself. I slowly rested my hand on the doorknob and looked at the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door…

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you like this chapter! :) **

**Please comment/review!  
**


	19. He Wants Her

**Hey guys! This chapter is a little short because it focuses on Rui a little bit.  
**

**Thank you for baring with me and my grammar/spelling errors! :\  
**

**We are almost to an end.  
**

***Hint: there may be a part 2.*  
**

**Please comment if you would like a part 2.  
**

**Thank you for reading.  
**

**Like always, please comment/review.  
**

**~~Lenlenxyz95~~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**Rui's point of view…**_

When I woke up, my head started to hurt a little but it went away after a couple of seconds. I saw Makino standing next to Tsukasa who was smiling at me, Sojiro and Akira was sitting down in one of the chairs and Jenna was looking out at the window.

Tsukasa was the first one to speak to me, "Hey buddy, you're finally awake! We've been waiting for you!"

At first, I was confused at he was saying but as I tried to recall my memories I remembered a black car driving towards me and I heard Ellen call my name. _Ellen! I wonder how she is…_

My voice sounded hoarse as I said, "Hey Tsukasa, where's Ellen?"

Makino laughed and said to Tsukasa, "I told you he was going to ask that first."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and said, "She's at home resting right now."

I nodded my head at him and said, "How is she doing?"

Tsukasa said, "Well for the first couple of days she hasn't been coping very well and she kept blaming herself for this." He creased his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "But now, she's constantly getting headaches."

I creased my eyebrows too and said, "Headaches? Is she okay?"

Tsukasa shook his head and said, "Yeah. If she got a headache, she would excuse herself to go home and rest. I would ask her, 'Are you okay Ellen?' and she would say, 'No I'm fine.' But I know there's something wrong with her."

I sighed and said, "Yep, that's her all right. I wonder why she doesn't tell anyone about this."

Tsukasa sighed too and said, "I don't know. "

Then, Jenna turned to look at me and said, "I'll go call the doctor to check up on you."

I looked at her and said, "Okay."

After minute or so, the doctor came and said, "I'll be examining you now." He addressed the others to exit the room as he examined me.

Once the doctor was finished examining me, he said, "Well Rui, you're a lucky guy. It seems that everything is fine with you. When you were sleeping before, we brought in the portable x-ray machine to examine your head. I took a look at the pictures after it was finished developing, and there were no signs of any head injuries. I'm guessing that car didn't hit you too hard and someone must have grabbed you out of the way or something, I'm not too sure of that. But anyways, we have to keep you here for a week to check up on you okay?"

I shook my head and said, "Okay, thanks doctor."

He smiled at me and said, "You're welcome."

Once the doctor and nurses left, the others came in. They all positioned themselves in the same spots before. Sojiro came up to my bed and said, "What did the doctor say?"

"He said everything is good but they still have to keep me in the hospital for a week."

Akira came up behind Sojiro and playfully punched him in the shoulder and said, "I bet you Ellen would be glad to hear them."

I smiled at that thought. Tsukasa snapped his fingers and said, "That reminds me, I'll go call Ellen right now! I wonder if she can come though…" With that he walked out of the door.

A few seconds later he came in and said, "Ellen said she would come right now."

I smiled at him and said, "Alright thanks Tsukasa."

"No problem buddy."

_**End of Rui's point of view…**_


	20. An Almost Happy Ending

**Hey guys, so I decided to re-upload this chapter again because when I read it over again to refresh my memory for the next chapter I'm writing, I realized that there were a lot of mistakes and typos. So I went back to fix it and well here it is! :)  
**

**Please enjoy reading and please comment if you find any errors.  
**

**Thank you! :)  
**

**Lenlenxyz95  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

When I opened the door, I saw Rui sitting up in bed and joking around Tsukasa. _Well, he seems to be fine…but does he remember me? _I thought to myself. I cautiously walked up to him, smiled, and greeted him. "H-hey Rui."

He seemed confused for a second and said, "Who are you?" He looked at Tsukasa and asked him, "Who is she Tsukasa?"

My smiled faltered. Tsukasa looked at me with an apologetic smiled and said to Rui, "That's Ellen, Rui. She's your girlfriend, remember?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "That's not possible, I don't have a girlfriend."

I swallowed, and tried to fight my tears back. _Well, at least he's not dead right? _Sojiro came up to him and put a hand his shoulder. "She's our childhood friend Rui. We were all close to each other."

I stood there as he kept looking at me. I slowly walked backwards to the door as I said, "Um I think I'll be going right now."

Before I turned around to open the door, Rui called out, "Watch out Ellen!"

I turned to look at Rui, confused because I thought he didn't remember who I was, and turned around to collide with the door. "Ow!" I rubbed my forehead and looked to see who it was.

It was Jenna, "Oh my gosh Ellen, I am so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

I rubbed my forehead, walked up to Rui's bed, and crossed my arms and looked at him. He looked at me and smiled. "What?"

I punched him in the arm. "Ow what was that for Ellen!"

"For scaring me you, you jerk!"

He smiled at me and said with a pouty face, "I'm sorry Ellen."

I glared at him and turned around to face the wall. He called my name. "Ellen…"

I heard him get out of his bed and turned around. "Wait, Rui. Don't get out of bed." He was halfway off the bed and when he stopped to look at me. Forgetting everybody around us, I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. It felt like it had been a long time since we have kissed like this. He opened his mouth to let my tongue in. His mouth was warm and welcoming. After awhile, we broke apart and looked each other in the eyes.

I heard Tsukasa cleared his throat and turned to look at him. "Um well than…"

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Yes Tsukasa?"

"We should get going now. Rui needs to rest."

"Okay."

Sojiro, Akira, Makino, Tsukasa, and Jenna left the room in a single file. I was the last one to go when Rui grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He caught me by surprise when he kissed me on the lips. After we broke apart, he said, "I love you Ellen."

I looked at him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you too Rui. Get better soon."

He smiled at me and said, "I will. You get better soon too, okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Tsukasa told me you keep having headaches."

"Oh right. I'm fine Rui." He gave me a quizzical look. "What? I really am fine though."

He pulled me towards him and whispered in my ear, "Don't lie to yourself Ellen. I don't want to lose you."

I buried my head into his neck and said, "I almost lost you Rui, so you need not to worry about me so much."

I pulled away from him and walked towards the door.

_**A few days later…**_

A few days later, Rui was able to check out of the hospital because his results turned out positive. I went to pick up Rui at the hospital. When we arrived at his house, we saw Aya standing there with a bouquet of roses in her hand.

We stopped a few feet away from her; Rui held me close to his side and said, "Hi Aya."

Aya had a monotonous look on her face as she said, "Hey Rui."

"What are you doing here?"

I could tell she was uncomfortable being here. "Um I came to apologize and to give you these roses."

Rui looked away from her and said, "You don't need to apologize. What's done is done. Please leave."

Aya was about to walk up to him when I said, "Don't go near him. You've done enough harm to both of us. We don't want to hear what you have to say. No words can forget about the actions you have done in the past."

Aya said, "I know that okay? I'm just here to tell you that you won't see me anymore because I'll be in America. I'll be out of your sight, and…" She looked at me. "Good luck at the beauty pageant Ellen."

I pressed my lips together and said, "I'm not joining the beauty pageant anymore."

Aya creased her eyebrows and said, "What? Why not?"

I breathed through my nose and said, "Because there might be other girls like you. Please go away now."

Aya dropped the roses to the ground and said, "Fine, do whatever you guys want than. Goodbye."

I held onto Rui's waist tightly until she walked past me. I could smell her perfume, and my nose wrinkled around the smell.

After Aya left, I helped Rui to his room. As Rui went to go take a shower, I unpacked his belongings from his suitcase for him. I had to pause a couple of times because I felt dizzy. I heard the door open and spun around. _Bad idea Ellen. _Rui was in the process of wrapping himself around the waist. He caught me looking at him and smiled at me. I turned the other way and continued separating the dirty clothes from the clean clothes and pretended I didn't see anything.

I felt Rui's arms wrapping around me as he rested his head on top of mine. "Hey there Ellen."

I paused what I was doing and I tried to say as calm as possible, "Hey Rui."

He laughed and said, "I saw you looking at me Ellen."

I turned around and said, "I swear I didn't see anything Rui!"

He laughed harder this time. "It's fine if you saw it Ellen. I don't mind if it's you." I blushed and I had to turn away. He gently touched my chin with his hand and turned my face towards him. He put his lips on mine and I welcome him in…The next thing you know it, we were on his bed making out.

My phone rang and I let out a frustrated sigh. He laughed at me and let me go so I can answer my phone. "Hello?"

It was Sojiro. "Hey Ellen. We're having a welcome back party for Rui, so bring him over Tsukasa's house at nine o'clock at night tomorrow okay?"

As I got up from the bed and walked over to the window seat to sit down, Rui followed me. "Tomorrow? Can't you guys do it the next day or something?"

"Hmm…Let me ask Tsukasa."

I heard him call Tsukasa's name. "Hey Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa shouted in the back, "What Sojiro! I'm in the middle of something right now!"

Sojiro sighed and said, "Hold on Ellen."

Not meaning to sound annoyed, I said, "Hurry up Sojiro, we're doing…something right now."

"Whoa. Are you guys at it already?" He shouted to someone, must be the boys. "Hey guys, their finally at it!"

I heard cheers in the background, and I rolled my eyes. "Sojiro, don't be stupid. Hurry."

He laughed and said, "Alright, alright." I had to wait for a couple of minutes. "Okay, bring him the day after tomorrow than."

"Okay, bye."

"Wait, Ellen."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah Sojiro?"

"Remember to be _safe._"

"Oh my gosh Sojiro! I'm going to kick your butt tomorrow if I see you!"

He laughed and then hung up.

Rui was leaning against the wall, s_till_ half naked with the towel around him, and raised an eyebrow at me. "What was that about?"

I shook my head and said, "It was Sojiro being stupid and thinking that we are doing _it _right now. I wonder what is wrong with that boy's head." I let out a sigh.

Rui laughed and said, "Shall we continue what we were doing before?"

He was about to kiss me but I put a hand on his chest to stop him. "No Rui, you need to rest."

"How can I rest when you're here?"

My mouth hung open and I said, "What is that supposed to mean!"

He laughed again and said, "Nothing dear."

I crossed my arms and said, "Fine. Hmph."

He smiled at me and yawned. "I guess I'll rest right now than."

It's my turn to laugh at him now. "I told you so."

He put an arm around my shoulder and said, "Oh Ellen." He gave me a peck on the cheek. "Are you going to stay?"

I shook my head. "No, I have to run some errands and help Sojiro with some…stuff."

He seemed confused for a second and said, "Okay." He grabbed a pair of pants and shirt and went to the bathroom and change.

As he closed the door to the bathroom, I shouted at him, "Yeah, _now _you go put on some clothes! You could have done that before!"

I heard him chuckle as he shut the door behind him. I finished separating the clothes and called the butler in to wash his clothes for him. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water for Rui so he could drink his medicine. When I went upstairs, I saw Rui fast asleep on his bed. I set his medicine and the cup down on his bedside table quietly and went over to pull the blanket on top of him. When I finished with that, I went towards the door to leave…


	21. The Day Before the Party

**So I realized the last few chapters were kind of short but it's getting close to the end so there's not much too it.  
**

**Don't worry the ending will probably be long.  
**

**I hope you guys like it! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_**The day before the party…**_

I drove to Tsukasa's house and walked towards Tsukasa's door and knocked on it. It was Sojiro who opened the door; however, he only popped his head out. He smiled at me and said, "Oh hey Ellen. What are you doing here?"

_He's acting very strange._ I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "You called me to come here and help you guys plan the party remember?"

I heard Jenna call to someone in the back, "Hey not right there!" "Place that piano there!" "Hey you be careful with that ice sculpture!"

Sojiro gave an annoyed sigh and looked back and shouted, "Hey Jenna, will you keep it down in there! She's here!"

"Oh, sorry Sojiro!"

Sojiro shook his head in disappointment, turned his attention back to me and said, "Sorry about that. Um anyways, yeah it turns out we don't need you here anymore so you can leave now." Sojiro carefully went outside not letting me see what's going on in the inside, and turned me towards the direction of my car.

"Hey Sojiro, wait!" I turned around to look at him.

"What Ellen? We are very busy right now."

"Can't I help you guys on something at least? It's Rui's welcome back party right? I should get to help too since I'm, you know, his _girlfriend_."

Sojiro seemed confused as he said, "Rui's welcome back party?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "You know the one where we were going to plan it _together?_"

_Here, I thought he was supposed to be _smarter _than Tsukasa._

He had to think a moment. "Oh right, _that_ one. Uum for now you can keep him company. Yeah?" Before I could say anything he pushed me towards my car and took the keys from my hand. He opened the car door for me to get in.

"What? I'm confused what is going on."

Sojiro urged me to get into my car and he said, "You don't have to get it. Just shoo."

"Okay, okay I'll leave. Jeesh. You don't have to be so pushy."

"I'll explain everything later. Okay bye." He closed the door and quickly walked back inside.

I raised an eyebrow and put the keys into the ignition to start the car.

* * *

**SN (Story note): Ellen has very few encounters with the other characters such as Onee-Chan, Shizuka-san, and Makino but I try to add them every here and there because even they are minor characters people don't realize that they are important to the story as well. They are the one's who complete the group of friends in this story. Without them, it wouldn't be the same.**

**Also, I haven't been mentioning Jenna a lot too but I try to add her in more often.  
**


	22. Nervous Rui

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter and it is on _Rui's pov._  
**

**Hope you guys like it!  
**

**Please review? I haven't gotten many reviews lately...  
**

**Thank you!  
**

**-Lenlenxyz95  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**Rui's pov  
**_

_**The day of the party…**_

I woke up with the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

It was Rui. "Hey Ellen. I'm sorry to wake you up."

I looked at the clock and it said: _10:00 a.m._ I immediately hoisted myself up and said, "Oh my gosh, look at the time!"

Rui sounded fret as he said, "Why? What's wrong?"

I grabbed the alarm clock in my free hand and looked at it. "It's ten o'clock in the morning that's why! I can't believe I slept in!"

Rui laughed. "It's not like we have school today anyways."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Since when did you worry about school?"

"I care about my education; it's just that I don't want to be in class."

"Okay than. So why did you call me again?"

"Oh. Um wear something nice because Tsukasa said we're going to dinner tonight at a restaurant."

I thought about Rui's welcome back party and said, "Okay."

_**Time for the party… (Rui's point of view)**_

I was anxious as I waited for Ellen outside of Tsukasa's house. The music was already playing in the background, and the people were already coming. Tsukasa snuck up behind me and said, "Boo!" I jumped a little and glared at him. He laughed. "Relax Rui, everything will be fine. She will definitely agree."

I fixed my tie a little because it seemed as if it was suffocating me, or was it because I was anxious? Either way, I was still nervous. "And what if she doesn't agree?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "She w_ill _agree with you Rui. Trust me on this."

"But-"

Tsukasa put one finger on my lips to keep me from talking anymore, and I looked down at the finger than at Tsukasa. He quickly pulled his finger away from me and said, "Sorry. Anyways, don't worry about it. Just do it like how we rehearsed it. Okay?"

I nodded my head. Jenna came in and said, "Tsukasa, I need your help with your something."

Tsukasa sighed in frustration and said, "What is now Jenna?"

They both walked inside and I went over to the wall to lean on it. As I leaned against the wall, I tried to rehearse it over again.

_**A couple of hours ago…**_

When I woke up, I called Tsukasa immediately. I had to wait for awhile for him to answer the phone. Tsukasa said, "Hello?"

"Hey Tsukasa, I need your help with your something."

He sounded annoyed, like usual. "What is it?"

"Well, you proposed to Makino right?" I remembered the night when Tsukasa proposed to Makino after prom.

Tsukasa said, "Yeah. Why?"

"I want to propose to Ellen but I don't know how to do it."

"Wait, what? _Propose _to her? Are you sure you ready?"

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Yeah I'm sure. I've been up all night thinking about."

"Okay than, how may I assist you?"

"Can I come over to your house?"

"Um my house? Uh It's a little hectic right now, so maybe your house than."

"Well, Ellen has been making stay in my house until I get better and I'm getting tired of staying in my house all day so I need some fresh air."

"Uum hold on. Okay Rui?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

A few seconds later. "Alright, you can come over."

I got dressed an asked my driver to drive me over to Tsukasa's house since I am not certain if I can drive myself just yet. When we got to Tsukasa's house, I saw that Jenna's, Sojiro's, Akira's, Shizuka-san's, and Makino's car was here. I walked towards the door and knocked on it.

Tsukasa opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey Rui!"

Behind him, I saw tables set up and a piano near the staircase. I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Uum hey Tsukasa."

I was about to walk forward when he stopped me. "Okay, before you come in I just want to say that we were about to plan your welcome back party."

I was confused. "Wait, what?"

"It was kind of Jenna's idea."

I shook my head. "That girl. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course."

We walked out to the gazebo where everyone was sitting. As I walked towards the gazebo, I saw that the workers were setting up tables outside the large patio and setting candles around the pool. We sat down at our usual spots and Shizuka-san said, "So I heard you're having some troubles Rui."

I folded my hands together on my lap and crossed my legs, my usual sitting position. "Yeah. I don't know how to propose to Ellen."

Silence. Akira and Sojiro smiled at each other and then clapped their hands together. Sojiro said, "Hey, congrats Rui, my man!"

"I didn't propose to her yet Sojiro."

"I know that, but she will d_efinitely _agree! Why do you doubt her answer Rui?"

I sighed. "I don't know…"

Sojiro went over to sit next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Then don't doubt her and be positive!"

"Fine."

"Good."

Tsukasa said, "Alright shall we get started then?" I nodded my head. "How do you want to propose to her Rui?"

I had to think about it for a moment, and then I remembered back as when we were a child.

_I asked Ellen in my kid voice, "Ellen, if we were ever to get married someday how do you want it to be?"_

_Ellen, her mature-self, said, "Why are we talking about marriage when we were only kids Rui?"_

_Right then I grabbed her hands and said, "Because I know we would be together forever and always."_

_At that moment, she blushed and thought for awhile. "Okay than um, I want it to be romantic. I imagine music playing in the background and rose pedals were lying on the floor…"_

_I laughed at her and said, "So you have thought about too?"_

_She nodded her head. "It could happen someday, between us."_

_We smiled at each other…_

Jenna waved her hand in front of my face. "Hello. Earth to Rui."

I snapped out of my trance. "Huh?"

Jenna raised her eyebrow. "Well, Tsukasa here was asking how do you want to propose to her when you suddenly stared off into space."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about that one moment we were kids and I asked Ellen how she wanted to get proposed too."

Onee-chan smiled and said, "Oh I remember her telling me that, it was cute."

I looked at her and said, "What? She told you that?"

She nodded her and said, "Yeah. She told me and Shizuka-san."

Tsukasa waved his hand as if to dismiss his sister and said, "Anyways, how do you want to propose to her?"

"Well, I want it to be romantic. Rose pedals on the floor, music playing in the background, candles surrounding us."

Jenna clapped her hands together and said, "Aw how cute! That gives me an idea for the backyard!" At that moment, she ran towards the workers and pointed towards the pool. I nodded my head at her. Tsukasa said, "Well we got that part down. Now, we just need to rehearse the words." Tsukasa thought for a moment. "Let's pretend Shizuka-san is Ellen."

Shizuka-san and I looked at each other and smiled. "Okay."

Tsukasa said, "What are you doing Rui?"

Confused I said, "What?"

"You're supposed to walk up to her and kneel down! Jesus! Have you never seen someone get proposed in a movie before!"

I blushed and said, "Sorry." I cleared my throat and went over to where Shizuka-san was sitting. I knelt down, looked into her eyes, and tried to picture Ellen. I took a deep breath and said, "I realize now that you are not a child, we both aren't, and I realized how beautiful and mature you've grown the past few years you were away. Ellen, I know we have been through a lot together the past few years and I want to make up for that. So Ellen Le, will you marry me and be forever by my side?"

Shizuka-san (Ellen) smiled and said, "Rui…I-I don't know what to say."

I smiled at her and said, "You don't have to say anything…"

I stood up and looked at Tsukasa. He wiped a tear coming from his eyes and said, "That was so…" He sniffed. "Touching Rui. Good job for your first time Rui!"

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks, I guess I didn't do too bad after all." I turned to Shizuka-san. "Thanks Shizuka."

She smiled at me. "No problem. Ellen will be a very lucky girl to have a guy like you."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

Just then, Jenna came running up to us with her phone and said, "Aw Rui. That was beautiful! I am so jealous of Ellen right now! Well, not because of you, because of…never mind I'll stop talking now!" She wiped her tears from her face and sat down. Silence. She looked at us as if she said something wrong. "What?" We all laughed at her and she lowered her head embarrassed…

_**Back at the party…**_

When I finished rehearsing, I saw Ellen's car driving towards the gate. I quickly went inside to inform the others that Ellen was here.

_**End of Rui's pov**_

* * *

**P.S. If you have any requests on stories, please pm me. Thanks! :)**

**Also, I would love for some feedback! Thaank you again! :)**


	23. The Proposal

**Hey look chapter 23 is here! :) I told you guys I would update by tonight! :)  
**

**Chapter 24 is on its way right after I go exercise! haha After this chapter, it will probably go by fast. *hint hint*  
**

**Well I hope you guys like it and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)  
**

**Like always, please comment/review! :)  
**

**~Lenlenxyz95~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

When I arrived at the party, there were many cars parked outside and I was wondering, _What on earth is going on here? _As I walked towards the door, I saw Rui leaning against the wall outside.

He smiled at me as I walked up to him. "Hey there Ellen."

I gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Hey Rui. So what's going on here?" He smiled at me again as he took out a piece of handkerchief from his pocket. I looked at him with a quizzical look. "What's that?"

"Before we go inside, can I put this blindfold on you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "S-sure."

"It'll be okay Ellen, trust me." He walked towards me with the blindfold and put it on me.

_**Rui's point of view…**_

After I put the blindfold on Ellen, I guided her inside the house. As I took the blindfold off of her, everyone in the room yelled 'Surprise!' She was taken aback and stood there for a moment.

_**End of Rui's point of view…**_

Everything was dark for a moment and I could hear whispers in the room. "Rui, what is going on?"

He said, "Don't worry Ellen, you'll know soon enough."

He took the blindfold off of me. As I adjusted to the lighting, everyone in the room yelled, "Surprise!"

I was taken aback and stood there, gaping at them. I readjusted myself and glared at Rui. "What is going on Rui?"

Rui laughed and said, "It's your surprise birthday party!"

I looked at him, utterly confused. "Surprise…birthday party?" I remembered today's date and it was June 16th. "Oh…"

Tsukasa came up laughing along with Sojiro and Akira, and said. "You forgot your own birthday Ellen?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm confused; I thought this was a welcome back party for Rui?"

Sojiro laughed and said, "It was just a set up." I still had the confused face on. "Rui somehow knew about the welcome back party and told us that it was your birthday today so we just used the decorations that Jenna set up for your birthday party instead. So Ta da!"

I tried to comprehend everything and said, "Oh…Than why did you call me to Tsukasa's house yesterday?"

Sojiro said, "I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay than…"

Rui put his hands on my shoulder and guided me towards the couch where F4 sits. Everyone else at that party went their own ways. I nestled close to Rui as he tightened his grip around my waist.

Makino and Tsukasa walked up to us and sat down across. Makino smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Why are you looking at me like that Makino?"

Tsukasa nudged Makino on the side. "Should we tell them?" Makino looked at Tsukasa.

I was curious on what they were talking about. "What? What is it? Tell us what Makino?"

Rui and I looked at each other, confused.

Makino giggled and said, "I'm pregnant."

Rui and I gaped at her and said in unison, "What!"

We adjusted ourselves. I said, "How is it possible? Already? We haven't even…well technically we are, but still!" I looked at Tsukasa and glared at him. "What have you done to Makino!"

Tsukasa looked at me confused. "N-nothing."

Tsukasa and Makino laughed at each other. Rui and I looked at each other confused, and we're probably wondering the same thing: _What are they laughing at?_

Rui said, "What is it?"

Makino said, "You guys should have seen your faces!" She turned to Tsukasa and they mocked us. Then she turned back to look at us. "I'm not actually pregnant. We're just joking with you guys."

I gave a sigh of relief and then said, "You guys are such jerks!"

Makino smiled at me and said, "We're not _that _stupid Ellen."

I turned to Makino and said, "Well at least one of you isn't stupid."

Makino looked at me and laughed. Rui looked at me and smiled.

Jenna walked up to us and said, "Hey guys!" She grabbed a chair and sat down next to me. "What's up?"

In an annoyed face, I said, "Well Makino and Tsukasa scared Rui and I saying that Makino was pregnant!"

Jenna glare at Tsukasa and said, "That's not very nice Tsukasa."

Tsukasa said, "What? This wasn't my idea! It was Makino's!"

Rui looked at Makino and said, "Whoa Makino, I didn't know you were that diabolical."

We all laughed at what Rui said. Makino, Tsukasa, and Jenna were occupied in their conversations when Rui nudged me on the side.

I turned towards him and said, "What is it Rui?"

Rui leaned into my ear and whispered, "Let's go outside and get some fresh air, shall we?"

I looked at him and nodded. He led me through the back door of Tsukasa's house. When we were outside in the back, I was astounded at what Jenna had done to the backyard. Candles were lit around the pool, rose pedals were spread around the floor that led to the gazebo..._Wait a minute. _I thought to myself. _This reminds of what I said to Rui when we were kids. Is he going to…propose to me? _I blushed at the thought. As we made our way to the gazebo, music was playing in the background. My heart started to beat faster as I thought about it more. The gazebo was decorated with lights hanging on the edge and more rose pedals were around. The sight was absolutely breath-taking and…romantic.

We stood in the middle of the gazebo and Rui looked at me, I looked back at him. He put a hand out towards me and said, "Would you care for a dance?"

I blushed and said, "Sure."

He laughed at me as he pulled me closer to him. His warmth invited me in as we slowly circled around the middle of the gazebo. It was like our own world out here; with the music slowly drifting away and the people inside were disappearing. I looked up at him and realized that he was looking at me this whole time. He smiled at me when I looked up at him, I smiled back at him. _It should have been like this a few years ago, it shouldn't have ended in a catastrophe in the party._ I shook the thought away because that was the past, and this is the present.

Rui noticed me shaking my head and he said in a gentle voice, "What's wrong Ellen?"

I don't want to ruin the moment so I just said, "Nothing Rui. Let's enjoy this moment while it lasts."

He smiles and gently put his lips on mine, welcoming his tongue in. We were like that for a few minutes when Rui broke away.

I frowned and said, "What's wrong Rui?"

He brushed my cheeks gently with one of his hand and knelt said, "Ellen Le."

I raised an eyebrow at him because he doesn't usually mention my last name in the same sentence. "Yes Hanazawa Rui?" Mocking him.

He smiled at me, and then he knelt down. My mouth hung open as I realized what he was going to do and I tried to adjust myself back to normal. He retrieved a small box from his left pocket and opened it. Inside was a small, not too small, diamond ring. I swallowed.

He held it out in front of me and said, "We have been with each other since we were children and I realize now that you are not a child, we both aren't. Ellen, I know we have been through a lot together the past few years and I want to make up for that. So Ellen Le, will you marry me and forever be by my side?" I stood there, frozen into place because I didn't know what to say or do. _Someone pinch me, am I hearing this right? Is Hanazawa Rui, my lifelong best friend and now boyfriend, proposing to _me? His smiled faltered and he said, "I knew this was a mistake proposing you."

Snapping out my trance quickly, I said, "No, no it's not." I knelt down beside him to meet his gaze. "No woman is luckier than I am right now, do you know that Rui?"

He looked at me and smiled. "So is that a yes?"

I nodded my head because I couldn't say anything; I was too happy right now. We hugged each other and then, out of nowhere he picked me in his arms and I yelped with surprise as he brought me into a kiss. After a couple of minutes, we heard cheers and applaud from our friends. We saw Tsukasa, Makino, Sojiro, Akira, Shizuka-san, Onee-chan, and Jenna (with her phone recording this moment) standing in the front of the crowd smiling at us. I think Sojiro and Akira were… crying? Rui and I looked at each other and kissed again one last time as we went to our friends.

Akira, Sojiro, and Tsukasa ran up to Rui and clapped him on the back while Makin, Shizuka-san, Onee-chan, and Jenna were surrounding me and congratulating me. Rui and I looked at each other smiled.

* * *

**Stories after thought: Okay, so after (well during) writing the proposal scene I realized it was sort of like the scene where Bella and Edward was dancing under the gazebo at their prom in the first movie. Yeah, I know. Lame right? Just kidding. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading the proposal scene as much as I did when I wrote it. :)  
**

**Please comment/review! I would love for some feedback on this chapter! :)  
**

**~Lenlenxyz95~  
**


	24. A Week After the Proposal

**Okay so I know Chapter 24 isn't _that _long and I'm sorry for that but I just couldn't think of anything to write about it. Well I did have an idea, it's just that I forgot what I was going to write about.  
**

***SPOILER ALERT!* For the next chapter I'm just going to skip to the wedding because I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to read about what they do in between right?  
**

**So anyways, thanks for reading and baring with my grammar/writing errors and like always I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it and please comment/review!  
**

**Thank you! :)  
**

**Love,  
**

**Lenlenxyz95  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**A week after the proposal…Rui's point of view**_

I told the chef to prepare breakfast for everyone since they were coming to my house for a change. Once that was finished, I went into my room to play my violin while waiting for them to arrive. It has been awhile since I have touched my violin; just the feel of it makes me in synch with it. I heard a knock on my door and said, "Come in."

It was my butler. "Master Rui, they are here now."

I set my violin in its case and went downstairs to greet them in the hallway. There she was my _fiancée; _I smiled at that thought because she was soon to be my wife. She was wearing a light blue dress that went down to her knees; her hair was curly for a change and fell down to her back. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Makino nudged Ellen and whispered something to her; she looked my way, and blushed. She looked so cute when she blushed. I walked up to her and kissed her on the lips which got her surprise. She gave in, wrapped her slender arms around my waist, and kissed me.

Jenna said, "Aw that is so cute! Now, I _really _can't wait for the wedding!"

Makino laughed and said, "I agree."

We broke apart and we looked at our friends. I rested my arm around her shoulder and I just couldn't get my eyes off of her. I still can't believe that she's mine now.

Shizuka-san smiled and nudged Onee-chan, "I'm so jealous of Ellen right now. She has a man like Rui."

Onee-chan agreed and said, "Well Shizuka you have that French guy right?"

She smiled and said, "That's true. He treats me with respect and dignity."

Onee-chan sighed and said, "I guess we should be lucky that we all have someone in our lives."

Shizuka-san and Onee-chan both agreed in unison. I smiled at them. "So shall we eat breakfast than?"

Akira rubbed his stomach and said, "Heck yeah! I'm hungry man!"

We all laughed at what he said. I guided them to the dining room; surprisingly Ellen was quiet the whole time. I looked at her and said, "Are you okay Ellen?"

She seemed distracted as she said, "Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine Rui. I'm just tired."

I tightened my grasp around her and said, "Are you sure?"

She smiled at me and said, "Yeah."

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Okay than…"

When we got to the table, I pulled her chair out for her to sit and I went to sit down on my chair.

_**After breakfast…**_

We all sat around the living room in silence for a couple of seconds when Jenna broke the silence. "So guys, what are you going to do about the wedding?"

Ellen turned her attention to Jenna and said, "Um Jenna, have you forgotten about the _engagement?_"

Jenna giggled and said, "Oh right, my bad. What I meant was: What are you going to do about the _engagement?"_

I rested my head on top of Ellen's and said, "I don't know actually. I was thinking about something small with just a couple of close friends and family."

I felt Ellen nod her head and said, "I was also thinking the same thing."

Jenna gave us a pout face and said, "Aw that's no fun."

I raised an eyebrow at her and said as nicely as possible, "We want it small and simple, then for our wedding you can plan it Jenna but please don't go overboard with it." A mischievous smile was forming on Jenna's lips and started to re-think about this idea. "Jenna…? What are you going to plan to do?"

She snapped out of her trance and said, "What? Huh? Oh nothing." She giggled.

Ellen looked up at me and said, "Are you sure about Jenna planning our wedding? What if she does the same thing at Tsukasa's and Makino's wedding?"

Makino and Tsukasa groaned at the thought of it. I laughed and said, "On second thought Jenna, how about Shizuka-san and Onee-chan help you?" I turned towards them. "Would that be alright with you?"

Jenna had a pout face on again and sighed as Shizuka-san and Onee-chan agreed.

_**End of Rui's point of view...**_

* * *

**P.S. If you have any requests for stories like these, please PM or COMMENT. Thank you! :)**


	25. Planning the Wedding

**Yay! Chapter 25 is here! :) I hope you guys like this chapter because it's full of romance and comedy! :D *oops did i spoil it for you guys already? oh well, at least I didn't tell you what happened in this chapter right?*  
**

**Anyways, I know it's a big skip from the proposal to planning the wedding but I decided the engagement scene isn't really necessary.  
**

**Please comment/review. I would love for some feedback on this chapter, thank you! :)  
**

**Love,  
**

**lenlenxyz95  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_**Three months after the engagement…**_

I woke up with a big smile on my face because today Rui and I were picking out our outfits for the wedding, along with the help of our friends of course. The dress I wore at the engagement was still hanging in the closet.

_**Flashback**_

I remembered when Jenna called me on the phone and saying excitedly, "Ellen. Ellen. Ellen. Ellen. Ellen. Ellen!"

I matched her tone and said, "Jenna. Jenna. Jenna. Jenna. Jenna. Jenna! What is it?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear because she basically screamed into my ear as she said, "I just finished your engagement and…Oh. My. Gosh! You are just going to LOVE it!"

I said, "Okay first of all, calm down lady! Secondly, you are amazing! I can't believe you finished the dress already, and it has been like what three weeks after the proposal?"

She laughed and said, "Oh why thank you, I know I'm amazing!" She laughed. "Once Rui told me he was going to propose to you, I was forming an idea in my head and…Ta da! I finished the dress and his outfit!"

I laughed and said, "Your unbelievable Jenna, seriously you are."

"Thanks. I'll stop by your house later so you can try it on. I think it will fit on you because we're the same size anyways right?"

I had to think for a moment and said, "Yeah I believe so."

"Awesome! Alright, I'll see you later and make sure Rui is not there!"

I laughed and said, "Okay."

_**A few hours later…**_

I heard a knock on the door and opened it since I was near the door and the butler was nowhere in sight. When I opened the door, Jenna ran towards me and gave me a big hug. Shocked, I said, "Um first of hi, and secondly what was that for?"

Jenna smiled at me and started to talk really fast, "I can't believe you and Rui are a_ctually_ getting married soon! I mean I knew you guys would but it's just so sudden!"

I laughed and said, "Calm down Jenna. I think we all figured out that Rui and I would get married any time soon."

She laughed too, "That's true." She held out a hanger with a cover over the dress. "All right, let's go try on your dress now!"

When we went into my room, she handed me the dress to try on. I retrieved the dress and went into the bathroom to try it on. Once I closed the door behind me, I unzipped the cover to reveal a beautiful gray and white dress. _She was probably thinking about Rui and I matching since he always wear gray and white._ I thought to myself. I touched the delicate silk fabric and it felt cool under my touch. When I was finished admiring the dress, I undressed myself and slipped on the silky dress which went down to my knees. Since there was a full length mirror covering the wall across from me, I stood there looking at myself. I just couldn't believe how amazing Jenna's skills are. _She should definitely be a fashion designer. _I thought.

There was a knock on the door, and Jenna said, "How's the dress Ellen?" I opened the door for her, as she stepped in, she said, "Wow, you look amazing."

I looked at her through the mirror and said, "Thanks Jenna. I can't get over how this dress is so beautiful." I turned to her. "Are you designing Rui's tuxedo?"

She nodded her head and said, "It's in my car, after we finish some after touches on the dress I will go over to his house." She looked at her watch. "I believe the boys are over there right now."

As I shut the door to the bathroom, I saw her going to my balcony to go call someone.

_**End of flashback…**_

I was sitting on my bed with my knees close to my chest with my head resting on it when I felt Rui stir next to me. He looked like a child in his sleep; his face was relaxed and a smile was forming on his lips. I gently brushed his hair out of the face as to not wake him; it didn't work because he opened his eyes.

I smiled at him and said, "Hey, did I wake you?"

He reached towards me to rest my head on his chest and said, "No, I was awake the whole time and I didn't want to disturb your thoughts."

I nestled closer to him and said, "Oh."

Suddenly, the door busted open and Tsukasa, Sojiro, and Akira came through the door. They looked at us with wide eyes as we did the same, trying to cover us up (it's not like we were naked).

I glared at Tsukasa and yelled at him, "Ever heard of knocking Tsukasa!"

He stuttered as he said, "It wasn't me, it was Sojiro! I told them not to disturb you guys!"

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Uh huh sure. You guys have no manners at all!"

I pulled the blankets over me as I heard Rui spoke annoyingly (can't blame him), "What are you guys even doing here?"

Sojiro sounded uncomfortable as he said, "Oh um we're here with the others to discuss the wedding plans."

I removed the blankets and got off the bed. Tsukasa said, "Whoa Ellen, we're still here you know?"

I glared at them, with the pillow clenched between my hands. I walked towards them, slowly as if their predators, and said seductively, "So? You guys have seen me half naked before, haven't you?"

Sojiro blushed and said, "Yeah but…"

I smiled at him and said, "It's not like I'm completely naked anyways. Do you want to see me naked Sojiro?" I pretended as if I was really going to undress in front of them, as if.

Sojiro raised his hands up as if he was surrendering and said, "Okay, okay we're sorry. We'll knock next time! Gosh Ellen!"

They scurried out of the room. As I closed the door behind me and turned around to face Rui, I said, "And that my dear, is how you teach them a lesson." I have never seen Rui laugh this hard before as he started to crack up and rolled over the bed, slamming his hand on the bed. I started to laugh too and came over to him. "Whoa Rui, calm down."

His laugh slowly died down, he sat up on bed, wiped a tear from his eye, and said, "I'm sorry but that was just too funny."

I smiled at him and touched him lightly on the cheek with my hand and said, "I know. Let's get dress before the others think we are doing something inappropriate."

He smiled at me and said, "Okay."

When we finished getting ready, we saw the others in the living room talking excitedly to one another. Then, they saw us as we started coming down the stairs. I teased Sojiro, Akira, and Tsukasa by giving them a sly smile. They turned to look the other way, apparently embarrassed at what had happened earlier.

As Rui and I sat down on the couch, I said cheerfully, "Hey everyone!" I looked at the boys. "Hey boys."

I saw Rui stifle a laughter. Onee-chan smiled and said, "Well, isn't someone cheerful today? Actually, I should say a certain _engaged_ couple." Onee-chan and Shizuka-san laughed in unison.

"Oh well, you know. Rui and I had our little fun earlier." I nudged him on the side. "Didn't we Rui?"

He smiled at me and played along as well. "Oh yes we did."

Makino raised an eyebrow and said, "Did the idiot boys barge through the door?"

I laughed and said, "How did you know?"

She laughed too, "Because we heard you screaming at them from upstairs."

I smiled innocently and said, "Oh, I didn't know you guys could hear me from up there."

Sojiro glared at me and I smiled back at him seductively. He turned away and looked the other direction.

Jenna clapped her hands to get our attention and said, "Alright, let's get back into business guys."

I sighed and rested my head on Rui's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

_**A couple of hours later…**_

After we finished planning, the girls and I decided to split into two groups: a girl group and a boy group. However, Rui and I did not agree to that at first.

Jenna said, "But, Rui can't see your wedding dress until the day _of _the wedding Ellen!"

I matched her tone and said, "But Jenna, let's be honest to each other here: Rui and I can't separate from each other." Rui smiled at me and gave me a light kiss on the lips. Jenna sighed and rubbed her temples. I gave her a pout. "I'm sorry Jenna…"

Jenna rested her head on her hand and said, "It's fine. I guess we could all go in one group…"

Rui lightly nudge me on the side and said, "How about we Jenna a break and go in two different groups?"

I looked at him and we locked eyes for a second. I sighed and said, "Okay…"

Rui whispered into my ear and said, "And besides, I want you to surprise me on the day of the wedding. I'll be looking for the girl in a white dress."

I blushed and whispered into his ears, "You'll be the first one I'll look for."

He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. Jenna cleared her throat and said, "If you two lovebirds are done whispering to each other, we need to get going now."

We smiled at her and said, "Okay, we're coming."


	26. Happily Ever After

**Okay guys, second to last chapter! :) Well, epilogue doesn't count so this is basically the last chapter! It will switch back and forth to Rui's point of view to Ellen's point of view but you guys will know since I labeled it for you guys. Your welcome. Haha  
**

**Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I did! Please please please comment and share this story! It needs more review...I would love some reviews.**

**By the way, disclaimer to the wedding vows. I had to search it up online because I have never fully heard the wedding vows said before in my life since I only attended Vietnamese weddings.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_**A couple of days before the wedding…Rui's point of view**_

When I told Ellen that the boys and I decided to have a bachelor's party at Tsukasa's house during breakfast, her mouth hung open.

She adjusted herself and said, "Bachelor's party? At Tsukasa's house?"

I knew what she was thinking at that moment. I patted her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Ellen, if things get a little out of hand I'll just leave. Okay?"

She pressed her lips together and said, "I don't know about this…"

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "What? You don't trust me?"

She shifted herself in the chair and said, "It's not that I don't trust you Rui, I just don't trust you to be _with _the boys, especially with Akira and Sojiro."

I laughed at her and said, "Well first of all, Tsukasa has Makino, Sojiro and Akira will always be Sojiro and Akira. We can't really stop them from being themselves. Secondly, it will just the four of us, like always."

She pressed her lips together. "Fine."

I knew I won this round because she continued eating her breakfast. Surprisingly, she has been eating a lot these past few days…I raised an eyebrow at her and continued eating my breakfast in silence.

_**At the Bachelor Party…**_

We were sitting at the gazebo when Tsukasa said, "I'm happy for you Rui."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Thanks Tsukasa."

"You know, I always knew you and Ellen would get married one day."

I laughed a little and said, "I think we all knew that Tsukasa."

He nodded his head and said, "That's right. Doesn't it feel good to have someone by your side Rui?"

I started to get a little worried about him. "Tsukasa, are you drunk?"

He laughed and said, "Me? Drunk? Psh I don't get drunk so easily."

Sojiro and Akira were at the bar on the far side of the pool when they turned to look at Tsukasa. They walked toward us and Sojiro said, "Did you get into a fight with Makino again?"

He laughed again and said, "What? No, of course not. I assure you we are the happiest couple in this world right now besides from Rui and Ellen."

Akira put an arm around Tsukasa's shoulder to steady him and said, "Okay Tsukasa, let's go up to your room now. Someone needs a nap."

He said loudly, "Don't worry I'm fine Akira." He slapped Akira's face playfully twice. "You're such a good friend Akira."

Akira sighed and said, "I know Tsukasa, I know. Now up you go to your room."

Sojiro set his cup down on the table and turned towards me. "I'll go help Akira."

I nodded my head and watched them head towards Tsukasa's room. I wonder what the girls are doing right now…

_**At the bachelorette's party…Ellen's point of view**_

We were laughing as Jenna got up and danced with one of my teddy bears as she pretended it was Akira. "Oh Akira, dance with me." She said to the bear.

I was leaning against the wall, laughing at her. Shizuka-san sat down next to me and said, "Is everything all right Ellen?"

I looked at her and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just nervous about tomorrow, that's all."

She patted my hand gently and said, "Don't worry, everything will go smoothly. I'm sure the wedding will go great tomorrow. You're probably having some last minute nerves that's all. I know I was really nervous before my wedding, I almost hurled all over my dress."

I looked at her. "Really? You almost hurled all over your dress?"

She laughed and said, "Yeah, I know it's unbelievable but I did."

I smiled at her. My mind was too occupied about the wedding tomorrow that I forgot about Jenna and her dancing…

_**Wedding day…**_

I woke up with a shook as Jenna told me to get up so she could do my hair and make-up. I reluctantly got up and slowly took my time in the shower, but was interrupted when Jenna screamed through the door, "Hurry up Ellen! We don't have that much time left! We have to be there at three women, and we gave you enough time to sleep!"

I sighed and quickly rinse myself one more time before drying myself and letting Jenna, Onee-chan, and Shizuka-san do my hair, make-up, and nails. As I sat there, I was wondering what Rui was doing at this moment.

_**Rui's point of view…**_

When my alarm clock rang, I had to search for the snooze button because I did not want to get up. After Tsukasa went upstairs to take a nap, Sojiro, Akira, and I stayed up all night playing pool and talking about our childhood until two in the morning. _Those boys…_I sighed and slowly got up to take a shower. Once I was finished taking a shower, I wrapped myself with a towel and went into my room to put my tuxedo on. I was still amazed at how fast Jenna made the tuxedo. I took the tuxedo out of its cover and looked at it. It was a simple black tuxedo which was sewn precisely. Instead of going with my casual gray and white, she decided to change the colors up a little bit.

_**Flashback**_

_I remembered what she said to me when she showed me the tuxedo, "Now Rui, I don't want you guys to look like a boring couple so I decided to go with the traditional colors: white and black. So here you go!" She raised her arms up in the demonstrating the tuxedo._

_**End of flashback**_

After I put on the tuxedo, I put on the shoes that came along with the tuxedo. When I was finished, I blow dried my hair and fixed it up a little. Once I was finished getting ready, I had a quick breakfast and went down to the Grand Hall for the wedding. When I arrived at the Grand Hall, the place was astonishing. At the entrance were two flower stands that said, 'Presenting Hanazawa Rui's and Ellen Le's wedding…'

I walked into the building and a string of roses were twisted along the staircase leading to the reception hall. I slowly ascended the stairs into the reception hall and stood there in the middle of the doorway. Tables were set to two sides of the room and there was an empty space left in the middle for the bride to walk through. I walked up to one of the podiums closest to me and one of the sign said, 'Hanazawa Rui's friends and family' and the other one said, 'Ellen Le's friends and family.' There were six podiums on both sides that separate the audience from the middle of the aisle.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder that startled me. I turned around and saw Tsukasa, Sojiro, and Akira. I was almost in tears when I saw them because I realized this is the last time that we will hang out together like this. Without any warning, I pulled them into a hug. I heard Tsukasa say, "Whoa Rui. What's wrong?"

We broke apart and I said, "Nothing. It's just; this is the last time we will hang out together like this before we go our separate ways."

He smiled at me and said, "Well, it doesn't have to be like that Rui. Makino and I are married aren't we? And we still hang out with you guys."

I smiled at him and said, "Well, we are going to have kids one day and we won't be together all the times." I noticed that Akira was starting to tear up a little and I said, "Hey buddy, it will be all right."

He looked at me, wiped his tears away quickly, and said, "Huh? Oh, um it was my…allergies."

We all looked at him and started to laugh. Sojiro's phone rang and he walked away to answer his phone call. A couple of minutes he later he came back, and said, "Alright, its show time guys!"

Tsukasa put an arm around me and said, "Are you ready Rui?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He playfully punched me in the arm and said, "Alright, let's do this thing than!"

I laughed at him and walked downstairs to greet the guests at the entrance.

_**End of Rui's point of view…**_

Jenna was not helping me at all with her constant yelling and rushing. My hands were shaking furiously and my breath was starting to get heavier as we were getting into the car to drive to the Hall. Once we were at the Grand Hall, we quickly went into the room so Rui couldn't see me. Jenna helped me put the dress on and she did some last minute touches on my hair and make-up.

When we were finished, there was only ten minutes left until the wedding officially starts. I couldn't stop shaking my hands and Onee-chan, Shizuka-san, and Jenna tried doing the best to calm me down. When my dad came in, he told the girls to go out and take their places while he tries to calm me down.

He smiled at me and said, "You look beautiful Ellen."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Dad."

"Jenna told me you were nervous?"

I looked down at my hands and said, "Yeah."

He walked over to me and said, "How come? I thought you were waiting for this moment your entire life?"

I looked at him and said, "It is Dad, it's just…I don't know why I'm nervous. I don't know if other brides get nervous like this before their wedding. I guess it's because I can't believe I'm finally with him Dad."

He smiled at me and said, "Well, I think you deserve this moment to be happy because you were in so much pain while we were in America Ellen. Your mother and I worry about you so much every day. When you and Rui came to us for your blessings, we agreed to it almost instantly because we saw that you were happy and we were glad that it was Rui who brought you back to life even though he hurt you back then. I know your brother would be happy for you right now if he was here."

I almost cried when he said that. "Oh Dad…" And then I walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "Sometimes, I wish Alex was here and I want to hear him laugh again and see his smile he always wore on his face. I didn't know he would go away that fast."

He patted my back gently and said, "I know dear, I know."

There was a knock on the door and we broke apart. Jenna popped her head and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to get going in two minutes."

My dad said, "Alright, Jenna we'll be there." My dad turned towards me and retrieved a slim, rectangular box from his left pocket of his pants. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful sapphire necklace. "This was your Grandma's necklace when she was married and now I am handing it to you."

I admired its beauty and looked up at my dad. "Oh Dad, I can't…"

My dad shook his head and said, "You must. Your grandma would have wanted you to wear it on your wedding day."

I resisted for a moment and then reluctantly let him put on the necklace. I felt its cold medal on me when he put it on. When I turned to look at the mirror, it shined in the lighting.

Jenna came in and said, "Time to get the show on the road Ellen."

Jenna handed me a bouquet of white roses as we went outside to line up behind Shizuka-san, Onee-chan, Makino and Jenna. My dad held out one of his arms so I can slip my hand through it. I took a deep breath as I heard the music began playing…

_**Rui's point of view…**_

I was standing there in the front of the aisle, waiting for Ellen to walk in. The music started to play, and Shizuka-san (Shizuka-san was the flower girl); Onee-chan, Makino and Jenna slowly came in escorted by Akira, Tsukasa, and Sojiro. Then, they saved the best for last: Ellen. Everyone stood when the bride came in. She looked absolutely beautiful in her white wedding dress. It wasn't fancy, but it was elegant and simple. Her hair was up in a bun with tiny, white flowers scattered around her hair and she wore a beautiful sapphire necklace. She held a bouquet of white roses in her hand. As she walked towards me, we locked eyes together.

It seemed like it was an eternity when she finally handed the bouquet of white roses to Shizuka-san. Her dad handed her to me as a gesture that she is finally my responsibility to take care of. She slipped her hand through my arm and we faced the priest.

The priest said his speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

The priest turned towards me and said, "Rui, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

I looked at her and said in a firm voice, "I do."

He turned towards Ellen and said, "Ellen Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

She matched my tone and said, "I do."

The priest turned towards the audience and said, "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" The priest waited for an answer, but there was none. Then, he turned towards us. "May the groom please place his right hand over the bride's right hand?" I did what he said. He turned towards me. "Please repeat your vows as I say, 'I, Rui, take thee Ellen…'"

He paused so I can repeat after him, "I, Rui, take thee Ellen…"

"To my wedded Wife, to have and to hold…"

I repeated after him, "To my wedded Wife, to have and to hold…"

"From this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer…"

I repeated after him, "From this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part…"

I repeated after him, "In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part…"

"According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

And finally, the last of my vow. "According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

_**End of Rui's point of view…**_

As Rui finished saying his vows. The priest turned towards me and said, "Please place your right hand over the groom's hand and repeat your vows after me." He waited so I can place my right hand over his right hand. He then pronounced the vows once more. "I, Ellen, take thee Rui…"

I repeated after him, "I, Ellen, take thee Rui…"

He paused and said, "To my wedded Husband, to have and to hold…"

I repeated after him and said, "To my wedded Husband, to have and to hold…"

He paused and said, "From this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer…"

He waited, while I repeated my vows. "From this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part…"

I paused and said, "In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part…"

He finally said the last line, "According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

I said my last vows and said, "According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

_**Rui's point of view…**_

At that moment, Ellen and I locked eyes at each other to wait for the finale. We then released our hands and Shizuka-san presented the rings to us. _This is it Rui, after so many years of waiting for her to be yours, now she is…_Before presenting each other the ring, the priest said, "WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of Holy Ghost. Amen."

Shizuka-san presented Ellen the ring. She retrieved the ring from her and turned towards me to slide the ring through my finger. As she slid the ring through my finger, it felt heavy on my finger even though it was light.

Before presenting Ellen the ring, the priest said, "Bless, O Lord this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

_**End of Rui's point of view…**_

As Rui present the ring to me, my heart to do a million somersaults because I realize that this is finally it, there is no turning back whatsoever. I still can't believe he's actually mine though. He slowly slid the ring through my ring finger and I felt the coldness of the metal.

We turned towards the priest and he said, "Let us pray." The audience stood and bowed their heads down in prayer. "OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen.

O ETERNAL God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. O GOD, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honour, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen."

The priest joined our right hands together and said, "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder." The priest then addressed the audience. "FORASMUCH as Rui and Ellen have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Rui and I kneeled towards the priest as he added his blessing. "GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

We stood up and the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Rui embraced me as he deeply kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We heard our friends cheered and applaud for us as we continued to kiss each other for a couple of more seconds until we broke apart. Shizuka-san handed me the bouquet before Rui and I walked towards the door. As Rui and I walked down the aisles, our friends and family through rose petals at us using them as confetti. Our friends and family followed us as we walked down the staircase, arm in arm.

Before we went into the limousine, I turned around to face our friends and family. I smiled at them as I said, "So who's ready to catch the bouquet?"

The girls rushed to the front as the guys backed away. I turned my back to them and threw the bouquet as hard as I can. I turned around to face them and saw that it in landed in…Jenna's hand! I smiled at her and said, "Fighting!"

She blushed and mouthed, "Thanks." Suddenly Akira came up to her and nudged her on the side. She looked at who nudged her and her face enflamed. Rui and I laughed at them and took a look one last time at our friends and family.

Sojiro, Tsukasa, Makino, Shizuka-san, Onee-chan, our parents, Jenna, and Akira were all waving at us and wishing us good luck along with our other friends. I didn't realize I started crying when Rui wiped away my tear.

I looked at Rui and he said, "Hey it will be okay." He pulled my closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist and said, "I promise you." He kissed me on the lips once more before going into the limousine. We turned towards our friends and family waving good-bye and wishing them good luck as we went into the limousine…

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Last Notes: Well, I had to admit I cried a little writing this chapter because it's just so sad but happy at the same time! D; I enjoyed writing this story so you might be seeing more of these stories later on. Thank you all for your support and kindness! :) And thank you to my editor who helped me along the way! :)  
**


	27. Epilogue

**You thought that was the ending huh? But it's not...here's the epilogue! :)  
**

***sniff sniff* This is the end guys. I wish there was more to write, but there's not. :(  
**

**I hope you guys like the ending! :)  
**

**Please comment and review. Thank you! :D  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Rui and I just came home from our honeymoon when Tsukasa called me, "Hey, hey, hey! How's our newlywed coming along?"

I pressed the speaker button so he could hear too. Rui came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and said into the phone, "We're doing good Tsukasa. How are you and Makino coming along?"

Tsukasa yelled at someone, "Hey, carry that box gently! It's fragile and expensive!"

Rui and I looked at each other and I said, "I suppose you guys are moving into your new house?"

Tsukasa said, "Yeah we are. We need to make room for the baby of course."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't you have enough room at your house?"

Tsukasa said in annoyed face, "Yeah, we'll Makino wasn't really comfortable living there even though there was Onee-chan."

I nodded my head and said, "I would have been uncomfortable living there too."

"Shut it Ellen…"

Rui said, "Hey don't tell my wife to be quiet!"

I blushed when he said the word, _wife._ It has been several months since we got married, and I admit that we had a long honeymoon, not usually normal but we needed our alone time.

Tsukasa said, "Sorry. Anyways, we're meeting at Akira's house today because he has some big announcement to make it."

Rui and I looked at each other again and said in unison, "Do you think it's about Jenna and him…?"

Tsukasa said in a monotonous voice, "Probably. I'll see you guys there later okay?"

"Okay."

After Tsukasa hung up the phone, Rui and I kissed for awhile.

_**A couple of hours later at Akira's house…**_

Everyone was already gathered in Akira's living room when Rui and I walked hand in hand. Sojiro smiled and said in a playful voice, "Oh look who just got back from their seven months honeymoon."

We smiled at him and said, "Hey guys."

We sat down across from Tsukasa. Today was only Sojiro, Tsukasa, Rui and I, and Jenna and Akira. Makino had to stay at home because she was seven months pregnant, Shizuka-san had to go back to France because her agency had called her, and Onee-chan was busy with her things.

Akira put an arm around Jenna's shoulder and said, "We have an announcement guys." We all looked at them with a quizzical look and finally waited for them to say, "We're getting married!"

* * *

**My editor is so going to kill me for this. haha**

* * *

Jenna was blushing we cheered and applaud for them. They looked confused when Akira said, "Wait, how did you guys know?"

Sojiro smirked and said, "We're not that dumb Akira but anyways congrats you guys!"

I was about to say something, when I felt like barfing. I tried to swallow it down, but it only made it worse. Akira already knew what was going when he pointed towards the bathroom. I rushed towards the bathroom and puked. Rui chased after me and opened the door. Rui knelt down and patted my back as I continued to throw up in the toilet. Once I was finished cleaning up my mouth, I counted the days I missed my menstrual cycle. I counted again and I looked at Rui with my eyes wide open.

He swallowed hard, knowing what I would say. "Could it be…"

He put a hand on my stomach and I said, "It could…I missed my period Rui."

He smiled and kissed me deeply. We walked out and everyone was looking at us. Akira said, "Well…? Are you pregnant or what Ellen?"

I nodded my head. Jenna ran up to me and said, "Oh my gosh, yay Ellen! I am so happy for you and Rui!"

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Jenna."

Tsukasa said, "I wonder what the baby will look like."

Sojiro said, "It will probably be a beautiful baby considering that these two are good-looking themselves."

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at him and said, "What do you think mine and Makino's baby will look like Sojiro?"

Sojiro gasped as he realized at what he just said, "Uum….Beautiful too?"

Tsukasa glared at him and said, "Hmph."

Sojiro laughed and said, "I'm kidding buddy. I bet your baby will be as beautiful as them."

Rui and I smiled at them. Rui said, "Hey Sojiro, so when are you going to finally settle down?"

He looked confused when Rui said that. "Huh? Oh, I have date with Makino's friend, Yuuki, tonight. I really want it to work with her. She's like no other girl I've encountered…"

Jenna said, "Aw Sojiro's finally in love."

Sojiro blushed when she said that. I walked up to him and put my arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry Sojiro, you have our support."

He smiled at me and said, "Thanks Ellen."

After that, we sat there talking about Akira's and Jenna's engagement.

* * *

_**And that my dear friends lead us into a new story for Sojiro and Yuuki...Hope you guys will like it. Will start writing it soon! :)**_


	28. Author's Note

**Author's FINAL Note**

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading _My Own Love Story with Hanazawa Rui_! It is now _complete!_ Yay! I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I just love the chemistry between Hanazawa Rui and Ellen. Please look forward to my other stories about Hana Yori Dango.

Also if you haven't noticed, I did add some hidden information about me in my character, Ellen. First off, my name is actually Ellen and my birthday is on June sixteenth note for you guys who read of chapters ago and my favorite color is purple and second is light blue.

Anywho, I hoped you guys enjoyed the reading the story once more and please comment/review!


End file.
